An Addiction One Can't Fight
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? R&R. Rated for later content.
1. New Feelings

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. This chapter's song is by Savage Garden and is titled "I Knew I Loved You". Takes place slightly before Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**_'italics'=_****Pikachu's translations**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter One: New feelings**

A boy around 22 was sitting in the living room of his mother's house, staring at the television. He was watching the Hoenn Championships and rooting for his friend Max. Max was a close friend from when he traveled with him and his sister, May, throughout Hoenn. "Come on Max, don't let Sceptile get too defensive." He shouted as the doorbell rang and he got up. His name was Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer. His Pokémon, Pikachu, tilted his head.

"Pika?" He asked. _'What're you yelling at it for?'_

Ash shrugged. "I have no idea." He heard the doorbell again. "Hold on!" He grumbled and opened the door, seeing a red-headed girl standing there. "Send notice before you come over, Misty. Nearly scared me. I wasn't expecting company.." He half-growled, half-grumbled as he went back to the couch. "Mom! Misty's here!" He called, knowing that his mother, Delia Ketchum, was out back in the garden. "I think she'll be in shortly."

Misty glared at his comments before nodding. "Ok. But, there's no need to be snippy." She growled back as she saw Pikachu. "Hi Pikachu!" She said, smiling.

"Pika pikapika!" _'Hi Misty!'_

Ash shrugged and sat on the couch again, turning back into Rooter Ash. "Nice, Max! Sceptile's Special Attack power is a great counter!" He grinned as Sceptile won the match. "Just two more, Max.."

Misty blinked and sat on the chair nearest the window, wondering why she felt so sad about his reaction of seeing her after so long. _After nearly twelve years, he still hasn't changed. I don't know why I'm bothered by that. When we parted, I thought I understood how he felt. I guess he doesn't feel the same anymore._ Misty stared out the window, watching Pidgey and Spearow fly in the sky.

**_Maybe it's intuition _**  
><strong><em>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant <em>**

Delia chose that time to come into the house. "Sorry Misty. I was working with Mimey in the garden. You ready for today?" She asked, coming in and pausing at the end of her question. Huffing, she went to stand between her son and the television.

"HEY! Max was about to send in Swellow. I wanna see how she fares against Ludicolo!" He groaned.

"You've been watching Max since yesterday! He knows what he's doing. Besides, Oak called, remember?" She said, tapping her foot, annoyed by her son. For one, she knew the real reason Misty was there and is angry that Ash didn't notice her. And the second reason was that he was turning into a real couch potato. When he blinked, she turned the television off and grabbed his ear in a motherly fashion. "Mister, no more television. You need to remember that Max had followed your advice the instant he got his Treeko. Go and talk to Oak while I comfort Misty."

"But, there's nothin wrong with Misty! She is the same as before, why comfort her?" He sighed and left, wondering exactly where he'd suddenly became a jerk to his best friend.

**_And there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than a little crazy _**  
><strong><em>But I believe<em>**

Misty watched him stroll up to Professor Oak's laboratory, seeing his jeans flex with him as his blue shirt rippled from the pace he set. His hat was on it's roost on his head but he ditched the gloves for a while and she could see the strenght of them when he was cheering for Max's win. She did notice he had grown taller than she was and his brown eyes seemed to really darken with probably the wisdom of learning a lot about Pokémon. Sighing, she turned and went to get up, only to see Delia. "Mrs. Ketchum..." She said, blinking.

Delia smiled sadly. "Dear, no need to really call me that. I've gone back to my real name of Delia Falose. That's one thing I never told Ash. But, let's really focus on why exactly you're here. We first need to go shopping in Celadon City. Oak arranged for him, Ash and Gary to go to the Game Corner in Celadon, but we planned it so he never knows." She winked. "Time for Misty to bloom. No more tomboyish clothes if you want Ash."

Misty blushed and nodded. "Okay."

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**  
><strong><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>**  
><strong><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>**  
><strong><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>**

Delia smiled and went with her to the phone to let Misty's sisters know she was in. While she waited, she peeked her head out. "By the way, I got a place for your Pokémon if you brought them." She smiled just as Daisy appeared on the phone. "Oh, Daisy. Mhm.. It's a go." She whispered so that Misty didn't hear. "Great. Meet ya in Celadon."

**Meanwhile, at the Lab.**

Ash walked into the lab where he first got Pikachu, seeing Brock, Gary and Professor Oak. "Hey. Sorry, I was watching Max." He chuckled and scratched his head. "So, what's going on?" He asked, still wondering what his mother meant by saying she had to comfort Misty.

Brock grinned. "Well, first, it's fine. Max just won, so he'll do fine tomorrow. Second, we decided to go on a guy's day out. You know, catch up and do male bonding." He pulled Ash into a noogie. "That way you can tell us your plans for what you're gonna do."

Ash laughed as Brock released him and looked at his friend and former rival. "Gary? I thought you left to go on research." He stated.

Gary shrugged. "Well, I came back for a break when Gramps told me we were going to the Game Corner to spend time as guys." He smiled. "Besides, I was overdue for teasin you about the loss to Norman in Hoenn."

Ash sighed. "You heard? I was hopin to get outta that. But. When're we exactly leaving?" He was curious to find out so he could tell Misty.

**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>Only this sense of completion <em>**  
><strong><em>And in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I see the missing pieces <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm searching for <em>**  
><strong><em>I think I've found my way home<em>**

Oak shook his head. "Time is precious, Ash. We'll lea- Hold on.. Phone's ringin, be right back." He darted off towards the phone in the other room. Making sure Ash was occupied, he grinned. "Delia, part two is complete. Ash has no idea we're even trying to make him see Misty as more than she appears." He gave her the thumbs up. "We'll leave first and you can wait about an hour, since in Viridian they added that light rail path from Goldenrod to Celadon. Be sure to take the Pokémon I gave you should anything happen. Mhm. Yeah. See ya." He grinned to himself before composing himself. "Okay, boys, we're cleared for going. I had to talk to the Viridian Depo station manager to confirm the ride."

Ash grinned and thought for a second. "I should let Misty-"

Oak, Gary and Brock responded before he could finish. "No!"

He tilted his head. "Why not?"

Gary blinked. "You'd let her know about a guys vacation? Really? That'll be unmanly." He nodded, as did Brock and Oak.

As they were heading out, Ash glanced at his house, seeing Misty staring sadly at the yard and immediately felt bad for how he acted. He was about to go and apologize when Brock and Gary grabbed an arm. "Hey! Let go." He complained.

"Nope. You were gonna go talk to Misty. Bad idea." Brock said as they walked towards Viridian City.

Ash shook his head and grumbled all the way to Celadon, wondering why he was feeling so strange towards his best friend. Sure, they go back, but these feelings were there when they parted. He wondered what the feelings were, but shrugged them off for now.

**_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_**  
><strong><em>But I believe<em>**

**Back at the house:**

Delia took Misty's hand and they took the back door to take a scenic route to Viridian City. They met up with Violet, Lily and Daisy halfway to the depo. Misty stared. "Who's watching the gym?" She started freaking out. The Cerulean City Gym was her home.

Daisy waved it off. "We got Officer Jenny, like, guarding it until we get back. She was glad to prevent trainers from entering. Now, we will, like, help you grab Ash's attention." She smiled and winked with one eye. Lily and Violet nodded and took her arms in a sisterly way as Delia kept close.

Misty smiled. "Thanks.. I guess I do need to stop being a tomboy. Perhaps that's why Ash is acting like he always did around me." She nodded at the idea.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you_**  
><strong><em>I think I dreamed you into life<em>**  
><strong><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<em>**  
><strong><em>I have been waiting all my life<em>**

**Well, this will be continued in the next chapter. And the song will, too. =D Remember to review, favorite, ect.**

**~Kagome-H.**


	2. Misty's New Look

**Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokemon or its characters. This chapter's song is by Savage Garden and is titled "I Knew I Loved You". Takes place slightly before Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**_'Italics'=_****Pikachu's translations**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Two: Misty's new look**

They arrived three hours after Ash and the others in Celadon City. Misty was still surprised at how big it was. Lily noticed. "Ok, Mist. We have to get you, like, some nice clothes. First, shoes." They all dragged Misty into the nearest shoe store.

When they did, Misty stared as she saw a brown haired girl standing in a nearby room. "May!" She said, shocked.

The girl turned, also surprised. "Hey, Misty. What're you doing away from the Gym?"

Before she could answer, Violet answered. "Like, Mist needs clothes to make Ash stop being like, a jerk."

May grinned. "Bout time you try to get his attention. When I and Max were travelling with him, he kept mentioning you constantly."

Misty turned pink. "Really?"

May nodded as a blue haired girl came out of the room she was at. "Dawn, this is Misty. Misty Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened. "The Misty? The gym leader? Piplup, its Misty." She told her penguin Pokémon.

Misty opened her mouth. "Oh my god... So cute! Piplup looks very strong and still healthy... I would know. Water trainer and all." She bent down and as she did, a Pokémon came out of its Pokeball. "PSYDUCK! I thought I left you at Delia's. Or at least the gym..."

"Psy. Duck?" It asked.

Misty sighed. "Psyduck, I don't need your headache." She held his pokeball out as a woman walked up.

"Ma'am. I love Psyducks! I have a Squirtle that's just like your Psyduck. Wanna trade?" She asked.

Misty thought a little bit as Psyduck waddled over to her. "I guess. Since all Psyduck does to me is just give me a headache."

She walked to the nearest trade machine, which happened to be in the store. She returned Psyduck and placed its Pokeball on the stand. The other girl placed a pink Pokeball on the opposite stand.

"My Squirts is a girl, so I used a Heal ball, since its pink." She said and they started the trade. They all watched as the image of Squirtle and Psyduck switched sides, along with their pokeballs. "There. Thank you so much, now Lucy has a friend. Lucy is my female Psyduck. By the way, I'm Suzy."

"I'm Misty." They shook hands and Suzy left. Misty smiled at the Pokeball. "Squirts, come on out!" She held the pokeball out and out came the Squirtle who looked sad. "Aww. You want a new nickname." She saw it light up and nod. "Let's see. You're final evolution is Blastoise.. How about Essie? Or Saio?" She saw it nod at Essie. "Ok. Essie. You get to stay out of the pokeball. Okay, let's get the shoe shopping over with."

**_A thousand angels dance around you_**  
><strong><em>I am complete now that I've found you<em>**

Daisy, May, Lily, Violet and Dawn cheered as Delia went to the door. "I'll be next door, to set up a salon appointment." She waved and walked out.

Daisy and Lily went to the heels section as May and Violet went to the sandals and Misty and Dawn went to the tennis shoes/dress shoes. "I really hope this whole makeover works. I've known Ash since he was ten. He only stares at pretty women  
>Pokemon Tech head, Giselle. Or Jeanette Fisher from his fourth Indigo Plateau Conference opponent." She sighed.<p>

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>**

Dawn smiled softly. "He did act strange about the lure you gave him when we went fishing. He wouldn't let me touch it or use it." She saw some black flats on a shelf. "Try these on." She handed them over as the other four returned with heels and sandals.

Misty nodded and slipped her old shoes off and put on the flats. "They're comfy. What do you think?" She asked.

All five squealed in happiness and all said that they were adorable on her. Misty laughed and tried on the other pairs of shoes, standing in front of a mirror to see the same results. _'I do look good in heels and flats.'_ She thought. Essie waved to get her attention and pointed towards the others. "OH! Sorry." She went to put her normal shoes on, but saw them in the garbage can, chuckling as she put the black flats back on and picked up Essie. "Thank you." She bowed as they all went next door, meeting Delia at the door.

"Ahh, come on in. You'll never guess who the owner is." She said as Fiarello appeared, causing all but Misty and Delia to swoon.

"Ahh, if it isn't the reigning princess. Welcome, Misty.. How shall we do that wonderful hair?" Fiarello asked, taking her arm like a gentleman and walked her to the chair.

Misty blinked and tilted her head. "I don't know." She sighed. "What do you guys think?"

Daisy walked up. "Well, first let's take that boyish ponytail out. Cause it makes us think you have short hair again." She nodded to Fiarello to take the ponytail out, only to gap along with everyone at the actual length of her har. "Wow.. It's as long as ours..."

Misty blushed a little. "I feel wierd without a ponytail. But, I was thinking having it loose. Perhaps have it like this?" She showed having a bun in the back and motioning for strands to stay loose over her shoulders.

All nodded and watched as Fiarello worked on Misty, knowing that Ash was in for a surprise. May and Dawn gaped when Fiarello spun Misty around. "She looks gorgious." Fiarello said, bowing. "Perhaps we could catch up with a coffee?"

Misty slowly shook her head. "I got other plans. You remember Ash?"

Fiarello nodded. "Si, he was not thrilled right away when you won the festival... Ahhh. I get it." He grinned and opened the door. "_Sinorita_ Misty, do not fear. Do all you can. That style hair can withstand normal head movements."

Misty smiled as they waved goodbye, heading to the clothing stores. With the help of her sisters and friends, she had outfits that would've shocked her years ago. Some were dresses that hugged her curves while others were skirts that seemed smaller than they actually were. After nearly seven hours of shopping, Delia and the others finally let her into their plans, seeing her giggle.

May frowned and thought of something. "What is Professor Oak's part?"

Delia smiled. "He is to make sure Ash understands fully that Misty is not a tomboy anymore and should be treated better." She winked as the phone rang, showing Oak with Ash complaining at Gary in the background, unaware of everything. "I see Gary got Ash worked up. That's good. Misty is into our plan. You got it worked out on your side?"

"Yes. I told Ash it was high time he go relax near the fountain. He was about to go, but he wanted to get a last word in with Gary." He said, sweat dropping as the shouting finally ended and Ash stalked out of the room. "Ok! We're good on this end. Send in the new Misty!" He grinned as Brock and Gary cheered her on.

Misty gulped and turned beet red. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her old clothes and picked up the pale pink top with a white undershirt she chose. Undressing, she paused when she saw the front-clasped bra laying on the bed next to its matching underwear. "You guys serious? A thong and front clasp bra?" She hollered.

Dawn poked her head in and winked. "Easy removal if it comes to that."

Misty nodded and finished getting dressed, slipping on her black flats and wrapping a blue skinny scarf around her neck and had earrings that looked like the Cerulean Gym badge. Giving herself one final look over, she walked out to see Brock, Gary and Oak had come by.

Brock gave her two thumbs up. "Ash'll be speechless."

Gary and Lily nodded as they linked their arms around hers, Lily speaking first. "Like, go get him. Show him, like, the **true** Misty."

Gary nodded. "Make his nose bleed while you're at it. We'll watch over Essie. Pikachu will play with her." He winked and showed her where Ash was on the nearby map.

Misty inhaled one last time before heading out to catch herself a man, more precise, Ash.

**Well, lemme know~ Review, favorite.**

**~Kagome-H.**


	3. Ash Gets a Reality Check

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokemon or its characters. This chapter's song is by The Calling, titled Wherever You Will Go. Takes place slightly before Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Four: Ash Gets a Reality Check  
><strong>  
>Ash walked the streets for a while, thinking of why he hurt after he said those things to his best friend when he could've been open and said something nice. He couldn't shake the look on her face when he glanced at her after he snapped at her. Her green eyes that reminded him of pine trees looked darker and moist, though he knew she had way too much pride to cry in front of him. "Idiot. Misty's a strong person. She'll be that way for a while." He scolded himself. He stopped when he saw a familiar boy at the fountain. "Tracey!" He called.<p>

**_So lately, I've been wonderin'  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone, you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<em>**

The boy turned. "Hey Ash. What're you doing here?" He asked.

Ash shrugged. "Wish I knew." He noticed Tracey's mouth drop open as he looked behind Ash. "What? Is there something behind me?" He asked, getting annoyed at Tracey's sudden silence.

Suddenly, Tracey darted around him, causing Ash to turn or wind up on the ground. "Geez, jus-" He stopped and saw who Tracey was darting to. Misty, his best friend, looked amazing.

He saw she ditched her normal yellow shirt and overalls. Ash noticed her orange hair was styled into a bun, with strands falling over her shoulders. Replacing her shorts were long, loose denim jeans that showed how tall she had gotten. For some reason, Ash noticed that his body didn't think of her as a friend anymore.

**_If a great wave should fall_**  
><strong><em>It would fall upon us all<em>**  
><strong><em>And between the sand and stone<em>**  
><strong><em>Could you make it on your own<em>**

Tracey finally spoke. "Wow.. Misty.. You look like a girl.." He stuttered.

Ash looked up at the sky, knowing what was coming. _'Help him'_

Misty twitched. "Of course I'm a girl, Tracey! What did ya think I was? A boy?" She huffed and stomped around him, aiming at Ash.

Ash gulped and prepared to get yelled at but nothing came and he opened one eye before seeing she was smiling a little. He couldn't help it, he smiled in return. "You do look good. Never really seen ya like this in a while." He said as he felt the world, including Tracey, vanish.

Misty blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I decided to try a new look."

Ash grinned. "Well, it suits you." He got an idea all of a sudden. "Say, let's get outta here. Tracey's scaring me with the blank stare." He chuckled when Misty laughed and grabbed his arm as they headed towards the nearest exit to escape the tranced Tracey. "Say, if I have to go to a new place, wanna come with?" He asked as they walked right past Delia and the others, who were on the opposite side of the street, watching them.

**_CHORUS_**  
><strong><em>If I could, then I would<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>**  
><strong><em>Way up high or down low<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>**

Misty blinked and her eyes widened. "Really? You want me to go with you?" She asked, regaining her composure.

Ash grinned. "I definately want you with me. One, it'll be like old times. Two, we'd make up for lost times. And three, get to see new Pokemon. But mostly cause I'd feel lonelier if I went somewhere far away without you." He knew it sounded mushy, but decided she would like it.

Misty smiled. "Then. I would love to go with ya." She blinked as if realizing something. "I think you should get your hat. You kinda look not you without it." She lightly tugged on his arm.

**_And maybe, I'll find out_**  
><strong><em>The way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you_**  
><strong><em>Through the darkest of your days<em>**

Ash smiled back and he walked with her to retrieve his hat. Along the way, they got so comfortable that she didn't seem to notice he now had his arm around her waist. When they got up to the room, Misty darted in, causing Ash to laugh when she returned with it on her own head.

Misty took his hat off her head and placed it on his own head, returning to his arm and led him away, only to run into their friends. She put on a shocked face. "Oh!" She stated.

Ash blinked before Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as Misty took a Squirtle from Dawn. "You have a Squirtle?" He asked, leaning to see it.

Misty smiled. "Mhm. Finally found Psyduck a good home. No more headaches. This is Essie. Essie, this is Ash and Pikachu, though you met Pikachu."

"Squirt!"

Ash smiled and saw Oak walk up. "Professor?"

"Hello again. I have news. I got a call from a friend in a region called Unova. I was planning on heading there to compare research. Wanna come along?" He asked.

Ash nodded. "Sure. I figured me and Misty could use the time there to make up for lost time." He saw Misty smile as his mother came up with a purple backpack and handed it to Misty. "Mom?"

**_If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>Well I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<em>**

Delia smiled. "Don't forget the normal things. Plus, here." She gave him a new bag, hat and clothes. "Go on up and try it on."

Ash let Pikachu hop onto Misty's shoulder as he headed upstairs. _'I love Misty... Why has it taken me so long for me to realize it? That's why I want her near me..'_ He quickly changed and went back downstairs, pausing when he saw that Misty had an annoyed look as she seemed to be talking to someone. He quietly leaned so he could hear.

**_CHORUS_**

"Tracey. I told you. I hate it when you seem to act so wierd whenever Ash isn't around. It's annoying. I don't like you anymore than a friend." Misty seemed to growl.

"But, Mist. You guys are just friends, right? I love you." Tracey shouted, causing Misty to gasp and back even closer to May, who patted her and nodded.

**_If I could turn back time _**  
><strong><em>I'll go wherever you will go <em>**  
><strong><em>If I could make you mine <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>**

"Tracey. Look, you're wrong. Right now, what is going on between me and Ash is really no concern of yours. Oh, in case the signs weren't there, you should've figured out that my heart already belongs to him. I think it always had." Misty said, grinning and lightly shoving Dawn in his direction. "But, Dawn here has no one in mind... Oh, Ash!"

Ash smiled and took the backpack his mom gave him. "Did I miss anything?" He asked as Misty clung to his arm again, still holding Essie.

Misty smiled. "Tracey was just being silly, that's about all. Silly things. Oops! Your collar's a little crooked." She giggled and placed Essie down to fix his collar. "There. All better." Essie jumped onto her shoulder like Ash's Squirtle used to do.

Ash grinned before looking at Oak. "When we leavin?" He asked as he saw a familiar Squirtle with sunglasses. "Squirtle!"

The pokemon turned and ran towards it's trainer, jumping into his arms. It smiled at Pikachu before noticing Essie. He waved at Misty and Essie.

Misty beemed. "Wow, Squirtle. Been a while. This is Essie." She said.

After reconnecting with Squirtle, the group left for Viridian and the next adventure. When they got back to Pallet Town, Misty decided to leave her pokemon at Oak's so she could keep the new pokemon she would surely get. She saw that Totodile walked up to Ash and motioned toward her.

Ash blinked and nodded, picking up Totodile. "Seems Totodile remembers you and wants to come with to Unova." He said.

Misty blinked. "You sure?" She asked, holding her arms for Totodile, who jumped into her arms.

Ash grinned. "Sure. Besides, you wanna be a water Pokemon master." He handed over Totodile's Lure ball as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "Ready to go, Misty?"

Misty lightly jabbed him. "You should know I am, Ash." She giggled and returned Totodile to his pokeball and placing it in her new purple backpack, seeing all her new clothes and even a pair of pajamas and a bathing suit. "Let's go."

Oak nodded as he and Delia lead them to the port just outside Pallet to get to Fushia and then fly towards Unova. When he, Delia and Pikachu were scouting out the right rooms, Misty was watching the scenery of Pallet Town slowly vanish out of sight, along with her other pokemon and friends._ 'But I'm not alone.. I got Ash with me. He's always been with me, whether we were apart or not. He's been there.'_ She saw Ash walk up out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "It's strange that we're going the opposite way from where we met."

Ash nodded and leaned on the rail next to her. "Plus, it's like it was without Brock." He grinned slightly as Pikachu came up and hopped onto his shoulder. "Just think. New pokemon friends. New everything." He stared at Misty. "Speaking of new. Say, Mi-"

"ASH! MISTY! We got everything set up, we'll discuss everything at dinner." Delia called to them.

Misty smiled. "Hold onto that thought." She patted his arm and jogged off towards Delia.

Pikachu tilted his head. "Pika? Pikapi Pikapika chu?" _'Huh? What were you gonna say, Ash?'_

Ash sighed. "I was about to tell Misty that I love her.." He frowned slightly.

"Pika. Pikachu, pikachu-pi pikachu chu." _'Well. It's okay, Misty probably feels the same way.'_

Ash nodded and went to catch up with her, his stomach coming up with a great excuse to sit next to Misty. "Man, this day's been hectic and I'm starving." He said, laughing lightly.

Misty giggled. "Your stomach hasn't changed a bit." She grinned as they followed Delia and Oak into the large dinning hall, where they were seated at the table where the captain sits.

"Ahh, if it isn't the infamous Ash Ketchum. I remember taking you to Hoenn. And who is this lovely lady beside you?" The captain said, bowing a little.

Ash smiled. "This is Misty." He fixed his hat out of old habit whenever he got nervous.

Delia leaned over to the captain and whispered into his ear, shushing him a little bit. "Now, let's sit and eat. If you two get done, feel free to do whatever you wanna." She gave Misty a door key and Ash a key. When Ash went to sit down, Delia pulled her aside. "Here. I made sure to get you another key. You see, I wanted the your rooms to be connected should it get that far. Plus, your new 'nighty' is in the suitcase in the room." She winked when Misty turned red. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ash'll wait until you two are actually either married or engaged to try and take your virginity. Just let me know if you have questions, but we'll have to talk in private." She was about to take her arm when Ash returned.

"Had to make sure everything looked alright. Come on." He grinned as Misty automatically clung to his arm and they walked to their seats, leaving Delia behind, smiling as Oak walked up.

"I see they're getting closer than they were." He commented.

Delia nodded. "Yeah, I knew the instant I saw Misty that they would be perfect for each other. When Ash's father left, I wasn't sure he'd really find someone like her. I'll be a happy mother the day I gain her as my daughter-in-law." She smiled as they joined the two, seeing that they were clearly focused on the other, fingers entwined as they chatted about what they plan to do once they got to Unova.

"... So, I figured if there aren't many water-types, I could go for normal types too. Perhaps I could be like Whittney in Johto or Norman. You know, mix it up a bit. As long as there are not any more bugs, I'm fine." Misty was saying.

Ash chuckled. "Eventually you'll have to deal with bugs. Look at how you reacted to Caterpie. Besides, I'll be there for ya." He patted her hand that was entwined with his left hand.

Misty nodded. "That's true. I can't wait to see what new pokemon are in the Unova region."

Ash blinked. "Same here."

Delia waited before speaking. "Well, I take it you two are having fun?" She sat down opposite Misty as Oak sat opposite Ash.

Ash and Misty blinked as if just noticing them before Misty nodded. "Definately."

After supper, Delia and Misty went to the bathroom while Ash and Oak went to the outside railing to wait.

"So, any questions for me?" Delia asked softly.

Misty gulped. "Well... I don't know what to exactly ask.. I mean.. If we somehow have sex, I want to know exactly what to expect and what I could do afterwards should I feel brave enough." She blushed a little bit.

Delia smiled. "Well, just relax first of all. It'll probably feel like you're being torn in two, but you aren't. Once he's asleep, you can clean up and rest. Then he may be like his father and be willing to let you explore at your own pace." She took Misty's hands once they were out of the bathroom. "Believe me, dear. He may be hard headed at times, but you and I know he's real gentle once he settles down."

Misty nodded as they walked out to meet the guys. _'Well, we'll see what happens in the next few hours. Then it may decide our future. Ash, I do hope it goes past just friends. Cause I love you.' _She thought when Ash escorted her to her room. As she was about to unlock her room, she heard her name. "Yeah?" She asked, turning and she found herself nearly colliding with Ash's head.

He was leaning towards her slightly. "I never finished talking earlier.. I was going to tell you..."

_'Huh? Don't tell me he has someone else? Perhaps May? Or that Dawn?' _Misty's heart dropped at the thought. She never took those two into consideration. Even though May said she was crushing on someone, Misty never thought it may be Ash. While Dawn may have Tracey, so that took her out. Taking a deep breath, she waited to hear if he had another person in mind.

"I wanted to say that I love you.. I don't know when or how it happened, but I fell for you. Even if we butt heads and can anger each other faster than a raging Tauros, I couldn't fight how I felt any longer. We've been through a lot and before you went through this transformation. No matter what you look like, you're still Misty to me." He said, smiling at her gaping mouth with interest.

Misty blinked a few times before his words sunk in. When they did, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him. "I must be dreaming. If I am, I don't wanna wake up... Cause I thought I heard you tell me you love me." She smiled up at him.

"It's not a dream, Mist. I truely love you." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Misty smiled more. "I was waiting for those words, Ash Ketchum. And a warning: I'll never get tired of them. Because I love you too." She leaned back and looked into his brown eyes, which seemed lighter now than the last time she saw them. Mentally shaking herself alert, she went to unlock her door, with his arms still around her waist. "Your mom gave me this key, you can go get whatever's in your room if you like without going outside." She handed him the key and strolled over to her bag to get a nightgown out.

**A/N: Wooot. I managed to finish this chapter before I started my final Essay and other final-related homework. [:D] I will add more, don't worry. Until then, stay tuned!**

**~Kagome-H.**


	4. The Final Trek

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? ****Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokemon or its characters. This chapter's song is by Love and Theft called Angel Eyes. Takes place slightly before Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Four: The Final Trek**

The next morning, Misty woke up to a clothed chest, soon remembering that it was Ash's. They only held each other, just as Ash promised, and talked until they fell asleep. She yawned and stretched, aiming to get out of the bed when a voice caught her.

"What're ya doin?" Ash asked, sleepily.

Misty giggled and patted his cheek. "Getting up and getting ready for that long plane ride to Unova. Something you should do, too." She said, grinning as he rolled to his back.

Ash grimaced and shook his head, sitting up and getting off the bed. He never rested so well before. Perhaps it was because of being able to hold Misty at night and not having to worry about anything. He grinned, remembering how he finally let her know he loved her. "How long of a plane ride are we talkin?" He asked, picking out his clothes his mom gave him while waiting for an answer.

Misty blinked and thought back on what Oak told her. "About twelve hours or so. Unova's pretty far from Kanto, or so Oak told me." She smiled when he nodded and went to his room to take a shower probably. So she did the same, sighing happily. _'I knew he loved me... But, the words sound so good to hear.' _She dried her hair and left it long, still tempted to put it back up in a ponytail. Putting on another front-clasped bra and matching panties, she slipped into a blue summer dress with a white trim that made her chest more defined as she put on light blue socks just as Ash walked back in, wearing his blue and white outfit his mother gave him.

"Wow. I thought yesterday you looked beautiful." He blinked a lot, as if he were stunned.

**_She likes whiskey with her water_**  
><strong><em>She starts dancing when the stars come out<em>**  
><strong><em>She ain't your typical preacher's daughter<em>**  
><strong><em>She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt<em>**

Misty blushed and laughed. "Well, get used to it. I have orders from everyone from your mom to Dawn to avoid my tomboy clothes." She finished putting her blue boots on and had her backpack on when she was pulled into Ash's arms, really noticing now that they had grown stronger. She blinked a little bit, turning to face him, surprised a little. Looking at him, she saw that they were closer than she thought.

Ash only had the intention to hold her a little bit longer, but when she turned to face him, he was suddenly was wondering if her lips tasted as good as she looked. Cupping her left cheek, he smiled a little before gently brushing his mouth against hers, shocked at the feeling it sent through just with that small contact. Pulling back to see her reaction, he could only stare into her eyes, seeing how her green eyes were alight with wonder, along with a blush starting, which had him blushing before returning to her mouth, unable to resist anymore. Slowly, he pulled her closer, allowing her to move away whenever she wanted.

**_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_**  
><strong><em>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<em>**  
><strong><em>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>A little bit of devil in her angel eyes<em>**

Misty instead clung to him by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, loving the idea that this was their first kiss. She gasped lightly when his hand that was cupping her cheek brushed past the side of her breast to wrap around her waist tighter. As far as she was concerned, Misty could care less how long the plane ride was. As long as she had Ash right by her, she'd be alright.

When he heard her gasp, Ash was shocked at how fast his body reacted to her. If he wasn't careful, he'd easily seduce her into giving up her virginity before they were even married. Speaking of which, he still had to get her an engagement ring. Pulling back, he had to smile when he noticed they both were stunned and out of breath. "I think... This may be an interesting journey..." He chuckled a little bit, seeing her smile and nod in agreement. Backing up, he waited by the door while she composed herself.

**_Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire_**  
><strong><em>Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial<em>**  
><strong><em>Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir<em>**  
><strong><em>Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile<em>**

Misty quickly regained her composure, still surprised that they could flare up so quickly. But, she did love how well they fit when he held her. After all, they have been in close contact a few times before. Even then, her body knew that he was meant to be hers, even if they fought and were separated when he went to Sinnoh. Readjusting her backpack, she went to the door and opened it, waiting until he left before closing the door and walking with him to meet up with the others. While they were walking, she was pulled against his side with his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't fight, instead rested her head on his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, Ash was glad Pikachu went with his mom instead. Reaching up, he fixed his hat with his free hand before seeing his mom, Oak and Pikachu. "I may also have a surprise waiting for you when we get on the plane." He grinned down at her questioning look. "But, you'll have to behave for a while."

**_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes_**  
><strong><em>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<em>**  
><strong><em>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<em>**

Misty giggled and waved with her free hand at Oak and Delia, wondering what Ash's surprise could be. Waiting to board the plane, she noticed she let go of Ash's hand but saw him right beside her, making her smile and happy that he stayed by her side. "Let's get going." She said, smiling like she used to.

Delia laughed softly. "I believe you got sick of the boat already. Now let's get off."

Oak nodded. "Yes. We can't have Juniper wait too long. Professor Juniper is the one we're going to see."

The four walked down the ramp, Ash and Misty seeing two way-too-familiar faces. As they passed, the two people shrugged and followed. Making sure that Delia and Oak were well enough ahead, Ash and Misty stopped and made the two nearly run them over.

"What is with you guys?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

The red haired woman spoke. "It's not like that, twerp. We aren't with Team Rocket anymore." She said.

The man next to her spoke next. "We failed at catching Pikachu too many times and got booted. We're currently on our way to help out the professor in Unova."

A Meowth bopped the man in the head. "Why're ya telling them?" He demanded. "Jessie, James, dontcha know they're our enemies?"

Jessie glared. "You were there Meowth when we all got our walking slips." She smiled at the two. "We have a plane to catch, don't we?"

Misty shook her head. "Yeah. We do." She grabbed Ash by the collar, giggling as she dragged him away before he got into a fist fight. She noticed Jessie and James walked slowly behind them.

Ash blinked. "What was that for? I wasn't going to hurt them. I'm not Brock going after a Nurse Joy." He joked, smiling at her laughing response. He waved at his mother and old friend, seeing that Jessie, James and Meowth were beside them. "You're on the same plane?"

James shrugged. "We had no other option. Team Rocket took out balloons and other machines." He suddenly noticed how tall Ash got. "Whoa. You got tall very quickly, Ash."

He blinked before rubbing his head. "Yeah. Everyone's noticed that."

The four met up with Ash's mom and Oak, Jessie explaining the whole situation to Oak and Delia, who took to Jessie like a natural mom. Meanwhile, Oak began noticing that James was just as informed about Pokemon as he.

"You wanted to work for Juniper? How about working with me? I need the help with research, since Tracey seems to have lost his work effort." Oak explained as the two sat in the left side, behind Delia and Jessie, while Ash and Misty had the row back.

Misty smiled when Ash sat at the window, a confused look on his face. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "That a look I know. Something bothering you besides food?" She asked.

Ash grinned. "Can't keep things from ya. I'm still confused about those three's sudden niceness. I mean, I believe them, but it's odd."

Misty nodded. "Yeah. I can see why. Perhaps it's a good thing they are now being kind." She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling. "Besides, they are the only other people that know us better than Oak and your mom."

Ash smiled and saw that the two were smiling back at them, knowing they now knew that he and Misty were together. Pikachu was arguing with Meowth, who was trying to convince the mouse he was a good guy now. He knew the plan for proposing to Misty, he'd be sure nothing went wrong with it.

**~Wheew. I finally got around to updating this chapter. Sorry. School started and I wanted to get this chapter done. Now what is his big plan for proposing to Misty? Are Jessie, James and Meowth TRULY done with Team Rocket? What awaits the new couple in Unova? Keep watch- I mean reading. Lol.**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	5. Arrival and Problems!

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokemon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. The song in this chapter is by Josh Turner, titled Your Man. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Five: Arrival and Problems!**

During the long flight, Ash accepted the fact that Jessie, James and Meowth were finally done with Team Rocket. He and James both joked around and did a few arm wrestles, four going to Ash and two going to James. They then returned to joking around like they were old friends. Even Pikachu and Meowth were getting along, as were Jessie and Misty.

A slight bump made them realize they landed in Unova. Following Oak and Delia, Ash, Misty, Jessie and James stared at the odd region. Pikachu hopped to an edge, seeing other pokemon that were completely different than the ones he's seen.

"I love planes. But I hate the jet-lag." Jessie said as they sat on a bench.

Misty nodded. "I'm used to it since the Orange Islands." She said as they all noticed a single dark cloud hovered above them and covered up the sun. "What's going on?"

Ash, being ready for action, was already on his feet, staring up at the odd cloud as a woman ran up. He's never seen weather act so odd since Shamuti Island in the Orange Islands. Just as the woman got close, a lightning bolt the size of his house in Pallet hit Pikachu and went back up, the clouds evaporating quickly. "Pikachu? What was that about?" He asked, with Misty still half-clinging to his arm.

**_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_****_  
><strong>Put some music on that's soft and slow<strong>  
><strong>Baby we ain't got no place to go<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>_**

The mouse tilted his head, stunned until sparks popped out of his cheeks, out of control for a few minutes then stopping, leaving him tipsy as Ash picked him up.

"Oh, Pikachu! Is he alright?" Misty asked, clearly as concerned as Ash was.

"I don't know. That's only happened once in Hoenn. He got sick. But, he's been fine since." Ash recalled what happened then too as the woman took Pikachu with rubber gloves. "Hey."

"Sorry. We need to get your Pikachu to my lab. He's very low on electricity. I'll do introductions there." The woman said, leading the group to a large lab and into a room. She laid Pikachu on a table. "I'm Professor Aurea Juniper. Welcome to Unova and Nuvema Town. That bolt of lightning belonged to a legendary pokemon named Zekrom. It's odd to even see it, let alone get attacked." She said, noticing Oak. "Ah, you must be Samuel. My father mentioned you'd be coming." Walking over to a machine, she pushed a few buttons that scanned Pikachu. "I was right. The electricity is very low."

Ash blinked and shook his head. "Well, is there someway to get this Zekrom to hit Pikachu again?" He wanted to be sure his best friend would be alright again.

Juniper shook her head a little. "Unfortunately, Zekrom never shows up as a figure, only those dark clouds. I'm unsure of why it chose now to attack. I'd say we wait and see what happens." She saw a boy walk in. "Oh dear. I'm sorry Trip. I got caught up with this young man."

The boy shrugged, looking unenthused. "Whatever. I'm here for my pokemon."

Juniper nodded and went to the room next door to get the pokemon, leaving the three trainers alone.

Ash blinked. "Do ya have an idea what pokemon you're getting?" He asked, tilting his head.

Trip glared. "None of your business." He replied, looking at Misty a little longer than either she or Ash liked. He was about to say something when Juniper return.

_**I've been thinking 'bout this all day long**_  
><em><strong>Never felt a feeling quite this strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe how much it turns me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be your man<strong>_

"Sorry for the wait." She said, wheeling out a cart with three pokeballs. "Trip, one of these three will be your pokemon." She grabbed the first pokeball. "This is Snivy." As she said that, a serpent-like pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"Sni." The pokemon said.

"Next is Tepig." That pokemon looked like a pig.

"Tepig!" It said excitedly.

"And finally, Oshawott." The otter looked very happy and stared up at Trip with big hopeful eyes.

Ash knelt down and grinned. "Reminds me of when I got Pikachu. Boy, that was a unforgetful day. All of these could be awesome pokemon."

**_There's no hurry_**  
><strong><em>Don't you worry<em>**  
><strong><em>We can take OUR time<em>**  
><strong><em>Come a little closer<em>**  
><strong><em>Lets go over<em>**  
><strong><em>What I had in mind<em>**

"It's me choosing, not you, so butt out." Trip sneered, taking out a camera and taking two pictures. "I'll go with Snivy."

Oshawott looked shattered as Tepig looked down as Snivy was called back into it's pokeball. Juniper handed the pokeball over and fiveother pokeballs, explaining the basics that Ash knew by heart now. He saw his girlfriend kneel down to look at Oshawott.

"It's alright, Oshawott. You'll get a better trainer than him, I'm sure of it." She said, patting the pokemon's head, who grinned and nodded as she stood up and faced Juniper. "You see, I'm going to be a water-type trainer. I used to run the Cerulean Gym back in Kanto." She explained, seeing both Trip's surprised face and Juniper's smile.

Trip shook his head. "You were a Gym leader? Why'd ya stop it?"

Misty and Ash both grinned as she said, "I wanted to travel with him at first to make him pay for my bike he barbequed. After awhile, I completely forgot why I was still around until I realized I love him." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "We've known each other since we were ten, so, it was almost natural for me."

Trip seemed to glare at Ash. "Seriously? What a waste. I'm out. Thank you, Juniper for my pokemon." He left as soon as he said that.

**_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_****_  
><strong>Put some music on that's soft and slow<strong>  
><strong>Baby we ain't got no place to go<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>_**

Ash ignored the comment, knowing a guy like Trip will never know true love even if it stood within an inch of his nose. "We should head out and take a look at what Unova has to offer." He said to Misty as Juniper brought out an odd device.

"If you are going, you should know that you need a Pokedex. This is the one my father designed. Also, here." She gave him and Misty five pokeballs as well. "Hope you two enjoy the fun of Unova."

Ash and Misty both nodded as they left the lab, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Once they were outside, Trip was outside waiting, taking pictures of a pokemon. He walked over and stared at Pikachu. "Why isn't that in a pokeball?" He demanded.

Ash grinned. "Pikachu hates pokeballs. I found that out the day I got him."

Trip scoffed. "A pokemon belongs in a pokeball. It's their duty."

Misty shook her head. "Not all pokemon want to be in pokeballs, though. I had one that never stayed in it's ball. Gave me a headache, but it was a very strong pokemon." She and Ash shared a simular grin, remembering Psyduck. "Also, it helps you bond. Like Ash and Pikachu. They're best friends."

_**I've been thinking 'bout this all day long**_  
><em><strong>Never felt a feeling quite this strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe how much it turns me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be your man<strong>_

Trip seemed to daze out when Misty spoke before shaking his head lightly. "Since you were a gym leader, I want to test my skills and prepare for the first gym." He said, motioning to the field. "We can use the Professor's field."

Misty and Ash exchanged a look, both shrugging as they walked with Trip to the field, Misty and Ash on the farthest side of Trip. "Just so you know, I never took it easy on anyone." Misty said as Ash pulled out Totodile's pokeball. "When I was a gym leader, I also did a two-on-two, but since you and I only have one, it'll be a one-on-one."

Trip shrugged. "Whatever. Snivy, let's win this!" He called out Snivy, it posing smugly.

Misty shook her head. "You're arrogant. Totodile, come on out!" She said, the little dile pokemon dancing around. While Totodile danced, Ash went to the middle and backed up a little.

"This match will be one on one. The winner is determined when the opponent has their pokemon unable to battle." Ash copied what he was used to seeing, starting the match.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip ordered.

Snivy ran towards the dancing Totodile, who dodged due to the way it was dancing.

"Keep Tackling, Snivy!" Trip demanded.

**_Ain't nobody ever loved nobody_**  
><strong><em>The way that I love you<em>**  
><strong><em>We're alone now<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't how<em>**  
><strong><em>Long I've wanted to<em>**

Misty smiled. "Keep dodging then use Headbutt!" She commanded.

Totodile danced then hit Snivy with its head, sending it flying in the air, landing in front of Trip.

"Get up and use Tackle again!" He ordered as Snivy struggled to get up, soon fainting.

"Snivy is unable to battle, the winner is Totodile! Match goes to Misty of Cerulean City." Ash announced before heading to his girlfriend's side, looking at Trip's disgusted face. "You can't win every match, Trip. Snivy put up a good fight."

"Good isn't good enough. I'll make sure that it'll be stronger next time we battle. I may take on you." He pointed to Ash and left.

Misty shook her head, returning the dancing Totodile back to his ball and placing it on her belt. "He reminds me of you after you lost your first battle." She said, getting a grin from him and her hand being entwined with his as they started walking again.

**_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_****_  
><strong>Put some music on that's soft and slow<strong>  
><strong>Baby we ain't got no place to go<strong>  
><strong>I hope you understand<strong>_**

Ash saw his mom and Oak talking to Juniper as they walked up. "Trip wanted a battle with Misty." He explained, remembering how he felt when he battled Misty the first time. "I can't wait to see the new pokemon here."

Misty laughed. "Well, that's a sign to get going. We'll be sure to let you know when we get to a new town. I'll be sure to remind him." She promised before noticing he was already ahead on the road. "Ash! Some things never change." She mumbled, running to catch up with him.

Knowing she'd catch up, Ash slowed down. "Sorry. I guess I'm still impulsive." He grinned, draping his arm over her shoulder.

Misty tried to be mad, but couldn't stop the smile on her face. "I should have known that you'd get excited." She smiled up at him. When they got to a field, they saw the same bird pokemon as at the lab as well as what looked like deer. "Wow, look at them. They are so cute." Ash took out his pokedex and learned the deer pokemon were Deerling and the birds were Pidoves.

_**I've been thinking bout this all day long**_  
><em><strong>never felt a feeling that was quite this strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe how much it turns me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be your man<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe how much it turns me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to be your man<strong>_

Two Pidoves perched themselves on both their heads, causing both to grin and Pikachu to smile as the Pidoves poked at their waist. Misty smiled and held the pokeball out, watching as it pecked the center and didn't pop out. The other Pidove went to the other side, taunting them.

"Seems like that one wants you to battle." Misty commented, sitting on a nearby rock as Totodile came out and sat on her lap.

Pikachu jumped forward, eager to finally face the Pidove and awaited a command from Ash.

"Quick Attack!"

(Battling is my weak point. xD Sorry.) The Pidove was soon struggling to fly, which made Ash smile and pull out a pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!" The ball flew towards the weakened pokemon, who didn't fight the ball and was caught. "Yes."

Misty giggled. "I think you've gotten better at that. Considering the first year wasn't the best for you." She said, returning the happy Totodile to his pokeball.

Ash nodded and grimaced. "I was ill-informed almost back then. Or, a rookie trainer having a little trouble." He sighed before seeing something in the bushes. "Huh? What is that? It doesn't look like a pokemon." He blinked as Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

Suddenly, the figure jumped out and spun around to face them, a pokemon popping out of her hair. "Of course I'm not a pokemon. Geez, only a lit-" The girl said, pausing when she finally looked at Ash then to Misty. "Oh. I thought you said I wasn't a pokemon."

"I did." Ash stated, blinking slightly.

"Then, you are either a rookie trainer or a little kid." She said, shrugging as her pokemon hopped out of her hair to walk over to Pikachu. "Awww. Is that a Pikachu?" She squealed, grabbing Pikachu and hugging it tight.

"I wouldn't do that." Ash warned as he and Misty backed up a little.

The girl scoffed. "Only a little kid would say that. After all, this is so cute." She said just as Pikachu shocked her with a Thunderbolt, causing her to fall over and let Pikachu jump over to Misty's shoulder, feeling it was safer.

"He told you. Not a little kid, really." Misty said, petting Pikachu before he hopped to Ash's shoulder.

The girl seemed to recover. "Oh? If he's not a little kid, what is he?"

Ash chuckle and shook his head. "A champion and hopefully future Pokemon master." He replied.

The girl blinked. "Wierd. We have only one champion in Unova. And that's Alder. Oh. I'm Iris, this is Axew, my partner. I'll be a Dragon-type master."

Misty tilted her head and looked to Ash. "I've never heard of Dragon masters before." She said.

Ash shrugged. "I've met a few while in Johto. The eight gym leader, Clair, was one, as was Lance."

Misty nodded. "Well, I'm Misty and I want to be a water-type trainer. And this is my boyfriend, Ash Ketchum." She hugged Pikachu when he returned to her shoulder. "This is Pikachu."

Iris tilted her head. "How come it doesn't shock you?"

That got the two to laugh before Ash calmed down. "Pikachu shocked her bike, barbequing it."

Iris blinked and shrugged. "Well, where are you off to?"

Ash grinned. "Wherever there is a gym, that's where we'll go."

Iris nodded. "Then that's Striaton City. I'll be your guide, since I know Unova. Let's go!" She said, marching past them as Axew hopped back into her hair.

The two stared at each other before shaking their heads to follow Iris, Misty giggling slightly at the fact that now Ash was finally outnumbered by girls, which earned a confused look from him.

"What's so funny?"

"Just realizing, after me being outnumbered the past few years, this time you're out numbered by girls." She explained, seeing Iris look back and tilt her head.

"I take it you two know a lot about the other." Iris suggested before remembering how they acted. "Oh, I get it. You two are a cute couple. Not many couples come to Unova from Nuvema Town. If any place in Unova is for couples, it's either Nimbasa City or Castelia City."

Misty smiled as Ash took her hand and they continued their journey towards Striaton City.

**Took longer than planned, but oh well. It's done and I'm working on chapter six right now. o3o;**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	6. First Gym Battle and Heartbreak?

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokemon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. The song in this chapter is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Six: First Gym Battle and Heartbreak?!**

Along the way to Striaton City, Ash, Misty and Iris got to know each other better and Pikachu got along with Axew. They found out that Iris came from the Village of Dragons and only knew Dragon-types a little bit.

"That reminds me of Charizard the instant he evolved from Charmeleon. Never took a single order." Ash said, remembering how much he was burnt from all the Flamethrowers he recieved. "Eventually, he learned to actually take orders."

Iris blinked. "Oh? How?" She asked.

"Well, after nearly freezing to death, he saw how much I cared for him. Rubbed my hands raw keeping him warm." He admitted, seeing a skyline. "Is that Striaton?"

Iris nodded. "Yeah. We went through the woods, so we passed Accumula Town. Whaddya think?"

Misty stared at the skyline. "Wow. It's actually bigger than Vermilion City back in Kanto."

Ash nodded as his mind solidified his plan to propose to Misty and then figure out when they'd sit down and plan the wedding, after he got a hold of his mom. "Or even Rustboro City is about this size." He followed Iris to the Pokemon Center, seeing a pokemon outside that looked weak. "Hey... What's that pokemon?" He pulled out his pokedex.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead." Dexter, the pokedex, replied.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Iris exclaimed as all three ran up and saw it staring at the ground, when Nurse Joy showed up.

"You three must have come from Nuvema Town... Oh, that Tepig has been like that for a few days now. It's trainer released it, but it's still loyal to him." Joy explained. "There is a call for Ash Ketchum. Professor Juniper wants to talk to you."

Misty smiled. "Me and Iris will stay and watch over this little guy. You go and let Professor Juniper know we're in Striaton."

Ash nodded and followed Joy into the center to the video phone. "Thanks Joy." He said, sitting down and seeing that his mom and Oak were still there. '_Perfect. The one person I talked to earlier.'_ "Hi professor!" He said.

_"Hi Ash. I heard you made it to Striaton? That means you'll be going after the Striaton Gym, am I right?" _Juniper asked.

"Yeah. Also.." He glanced to see he wasn't followed. "I believe my mom has something for me."

_"Oh, she did mention it. Hold__ on. And here's Oshawott's pokeball. It ran away and I believe it'll be by soon."_ Juniper said as Delia took over.

_"Hi honey. If you're wondering about that little box, I sent it to Joy in that town. She has it for you. I always figured you would propose eventually. Just never figured after a Gym battle."_ Delia said.

"Thanks mom. I figured I would do that while I have the rush of hopefully winning. Then that'll be one less thing on my mind. So, Joy has it? I'll call after the match." He replied, waving goodbye to them before heading towards the counter. "I was told you have a small box for me."

Joy nodded and smiled. "I believe that she'll love it. Be sure to visit afterwards."

Ash nodded and put the box in his pocket before he was nearly dragged by Iris to the Tepig. "Hold on Iris. I was coming." He said, fixing his hat and bending down next to Misty. "Your trainer's not coming... Why not come along with us? I bet you'll be a great addition."

Tepig tilted his head and smiled, understanding everything. "Tepig!"

Ash took out a pokeball and placed it on the ground, watching as Tepig walked up to it and pressed the button. The light flashed three times before a 'ting' sound was made. "Welcome to the team, Tepig." He said, pulling out another and handing it to Misty. "Here. Juniper told me Oshawott ran away after us. That's his pokeball."

Misty laughed. "Headstrong little thing. Just hope it's not another Psyduck.. Now.. Where's the gym?" She asked.

Iris pointed as a green-haired man walked past. "That's the Striaton Gym. I heard it's also a fancy restaurant."

The man stopped. "It is a restaurant. I would know. I am Cilan, one of the gym leaders." He bowed a little. "Are you a challenger?"

Ash blinked. "You bet. I wanna try and beat the Unova League."

Cilan smiled. "And you are..?"

"Ash Ketchum. This is my girlfriend..."

Misty smiled. "I'm Misty.. I was also a gym leader back in Kanto."

Cilan laughed. "Ah, a fellow gym leader.. You'll find each gym leader has a strategy."

"I'm Iris." Iris said.

Cilan nodded and led them to the gym/restaurant. "One thing.. I am actually one of three gym leaders." He explained, pointing out a man with red hair. "That's my brother Chili." Another man with blue hair was next. "And that's Cress. I'm the oldest of the brothers, but Cress is knowledgable and Chili has the energy. We have a challenger, brothers." He called to them.

Chili smiled and gave what he was holding to an awaiting waiter as Cress kindly excused himself, causing the girls at that table to giggle. Cress was there first. "Oh? Which one of us will he face?" He asked.

Ash thought for a moment. "How about all three?"

They all smiled and nodded, Chili speaking first. "Haven't had a challenger take on all three of us before. Should we go oldest to youngest?"

Cilan laughed. "Sure. One on one match with each of us?"

Ash nodded. "Okay."

The three led them to the middle of the restaurant, only to see that it was a battle field that rose up, not displacing the patrons. Chili, Cilan and Cress went to the far side, Cilan in front as Misty and Iris went to the side to watch. A man walked to the raised platform.

"This is a battle between Ash the challenger and Chili, Cress and Cilan, the gym leaders. The trainers will use three pokemon each. The first to have all pokemon faint will be the winner. As the challenger, Ash may substitute his pokemon at any point. Let the battle begin."

Ash smiled. "Pidove, I choose you!" The pidgeon pokemon flapped his wings, almost floating near the ground as it awaited the opponent.

Cilan smiled. "A delicious entree. Pansage, you're up!" He called, throwing the pokeball. A green monkey with a small bush appeared and jumped up and down. Ash pulled out his pokedex to see what it was.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic." Dexter said.

"Pidove, Gust!"

"Pansage, dodge by digging."

As Pidove stirred up the wind, Pansage dove underground, avoiding the attack. Soon, it would pop up. (Again, skipping battles.. Sorry.. xD I'll make it worth it reaaaaaal soon) Ash sighed as Pikachu hopped back to his shoulder, smiling. _'Now how's this gonna work? I don't wanna be too mushy, but I don't wanna be dense...' _He must've had an odd look, for Cress took him aside after giving him the badge.

"I have a feeling you're torn Ash." Cress said, tilting his head.

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**  
><strong><em>That don't bother me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<em>**  
><strong><em>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's not what gets me<em>**

"I am... I don't wanna sound mushy when I propose to Misty, but then I don't wanna sound to dense to where she'll hate me." Ash sighed again, wondering how to propose.

"Oh? The red-head next to Chili is Misty? Well, I must say, start off by telling her something important about her to you." He saw others walk in. "Do you know those over there?" He nodded.

Ash gaped when he saw Oak, his mom, Brock, Tracey, Daisy, Lily, Violet and the rest of his friends walk over, his mom, Daisy and Violet heading his way. "Mom? Daisy? What're you all doing here?" He asked.

Violet smiled. "Like, we had to come see history. We, like, know about everything.." She said, seeing Cress and blinking. "And who is, like, this?"

Ash and Daisy smiled a little. "This is Cress, one of the Gym Leaders here." He, Daisy and his mom left them to head back to the group.

_**What hurts the most**_  
><em><strong>Was being so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>And having so much to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And watching you walk away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never knowing<strong>_  
><em><strong>What could have been<strong>_  
><em><strong>And not seeing that loving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>_

Delia leaned over and whispered. "Relax... You know Misty.. She's very paitent.. And your friends will never think you're soft." That earned a smile from her son.

Ash took a deep breath and mentally thought of something he enjoyed: being with his friends. He could tell Pikachu got the hint and hopped onto Brock's shoulder, pointing. "Here goes nothing." He whispered. "I believe my win won't be complete until I finally do something I planned." Taking great courage from Brock's thumbs-up, he took Misty's left hand and knelt down, holding the box in the other. "Misty, we've been through a lot over the years, and I don't regret frying your bike... However... Misty, I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you. And I realize, the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. Will you do me the honor of giving me the chance to spend the rest of my life by your side and you by mine as my wife?" He asked, smiling up at his childhood lover.

Everyone 'aww'd before waiting with baited breath for the response that could either dash their friend's heart and soul to pieces, or make him the happiest to-be-Pokemon-Master ever. They grew concerned when nothing was coming from her, Delia really showing her fear of having her son being torn to pieces by someone he's loved since he was 10 as she watched the red-head back up and run out the door.

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**  
><strong><em>But I'm doin' It<em>**  
><strong><em>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>**  
><strong><em>Still Harder<em>**  
><strong><em>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>**  
><strong><em>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>That I left unspoken<em>**

When Misty took off, Ash knew she had refused him. Here he thought she truly loved him. _'Guess I was fooling myself... I was just used for eye-candy.. She's a great actress, acting like she wanted me..'_ He slowly stood up and went out the back way, not saying a word to anyone and leaving his tattered and flattened heart where she once stood. As he walked, he wondered what he did wrong. He bumped into someone. "...Sorry.." He mumbled.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up, hoping to see blue-green eyes, but saw Jessie and James instead. He deflated. "Hey guys..."

**_What hurts the most_**  
><strong><em>Is being so close<em>**  
><strong><em>And having so much to say<em>**  
><strong><em>And watching you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>And never knowing<em>**  
><strong><em>What could have been<em>**  
><strong><em>And not seeing that loving you<em>**  
><strong><em>Is what I was trying to do<em>**

Jessie frowned and motioned him to sit beside them. "Something's not right or else I'm a Miltank." She said as James sat on the other side. "Tell us what happened.."

Ash went into detail, explaining how everything was going great until he proposed. "She ran off... No 'yes', no 'no'. Nothing... I had hoped that she truly loved me... But, I was wrong.. She pretended to like me.. I was just someone to make her look good."

James blinked and sniffed. "We know it hurts... Oh, Delia." He stated as he and Jessie walked away, leaving mother and son alone.

**_What hurts the most_**  
><strong><em>Is being so close<em>**  
><strong><em>And having so much to say<em>**  
><strong><em>And watching you walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>And never knowing<em>**  
><strong><em>What could have been<em>**  
><strong><em>And not seeing that loving you<em>**  
><strong><em>Is what I was trying to do<em>**

"Oh, Ash... That was romantic... I truly wish I could take the pain away, dear... But, eventually the pain goes away.. I know how you feel... I was like this when your father left and never came back.. I got stronger because I had you to raise.. And you're friends all will help you." She said, comforting him as any mother would.

"I know... But... I had everything planned out... I could see what our kids may have looked like.. How beautiful she could've been..." He sighed and knew nothing would heal his heart, perhaps he was meant to be alone. Standing up, he vowed to guard his heart even more. He saw his friends an forced his smile.

**_Not seeing that loving you_**  
><strong><em>That's what I was trying to do<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooohhh...<em>**

Brock placed his hand on his shouder. "You'll be alright.. We're here to support you.. Who knew she'd run off.."

May scoffed. "To think you layed your heart and soul in the open for her, only to get destroyed by her leaving.. I believe that was as romantic as someone could get without forcing out the emotion." She hugged Ash. "I agree. You have us to support you." She opened her mouth, but paused. "What nerve!"

Everyone turned and saw the cause of their friend's heartache: Misty.

**Duh duh duuuuh~ Suspense! Will Misty be able to explain herself to Ash? Or will they forever be apart and leaving one person heartbroken beyond repair?  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	7. An Apology

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Who's That Girl belongs to Hilary Duff (The only song I like by her.) Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Seven: An Apology**

When Misty had run out, she had found the Oshawott that had gotten away from Juniper's lab, thus catching it and adding it to her team. Only, when she returned, everyone was gone and she wondered where they went. Now, she found herself staring at cold eyes from everyone. "I…I can explain…" She started before holding a pokeball out, Oshawott popping out. "Here…" She said, placing the ball in Oshawott's stubs (It doesn't have 'hands' per say) and pointed to Juniper. "…You need to stay with her… I'm sorry… Truly.. I would've said 'yes'… And.. I went to get Dawn and Paul…" She stated, turning and walking away, knowing she should've first said 'yes' instead of running off to get Oshawott. Now she lost her best friend, almost-lover, boyfriend and her other half of her heart and soul.

May stuck her tongue out at the orange-head's retreating back. "Some excuse… I bet she doesn't mean that… After all, Dawn and Paul are—"

"Right here… Misty told the truth.." Dawn's annoyed voice said, appearing from where Misty last stood. She was not one to get angry. "I can't believe you all… Didn't even hear her out… She was so happy about the thing when she came to get us. She said, 'I can't believe I mean so much to the one guy that I trust and love.' But that apparently was wrong.."

May bit her lip and everyone looked down, disgraced at themselves for turning away a friend that only wanted to explain herself. Brock sighed and nodded at Ash. "Go.. You know what to tell her… You two really deserve this, a love that only grew over 12 years."

Ash sighed and nodded, heading the way Misty went as he realized he did just what Dawn accused him of. He saw her sitting alone on a rock in the middle of the woods. Gulping, he slowly walked up to her and prepared for either a foot to the head, a punch to the shoulder or a very pissed off Misty. "…I'm so sorry… I had no idea why you left…" He said and braced for impact, but instead had a flying girl go into his chest, shaking. "I'm sorrier than you can imagine, Mist… I should have stayed and wai—" He was interrupted by her lips pressing against his, which shut him up in a hurry.

Misty pulled back, smiling slightly. "Hush up for a second... I know I should have told you, but I didn't want Oshawott to get away again.. That and I did have to go get Dawn and Paul.. As for earlier, I never knew you could be romantic when you wanna be. And, I definitely will be honored to be your wife.." She giggled and ran her hands through his hair, dislodging his hat in the process. "'Cause, after all we've been through, I can't see myself with anyone else."

That got a grin from him. "I know... And you are my whole world. Why I never brought you with me to Sinnoh, I have no idea.. But, I won't ever leave you behind in Kanto again.." He pulled her into a kiss, slipping the ring out of it's box and onto her hand without even breaking the kiss. Being used to the woods, he heard a twig snap and chuckled, breaking the kiss and standing them both up just as Dawn and Paul showed up.

Dawn blinked before noticing the ring, smiling and embracing Ash. "I knew ya had it in ya. I'm so happy for you two.. I believe you two needed this little 'break' from the rest. About May, no need to worry. I kindly took care of her tongue." She giggled when Paul nodded and leaned over to whisper to Ash.

"Believe me... She scares even me when she's mad." He admitted, getting both guys to chuckle lightly, knowing it took a lot to get Paul to get scared.

The four walked back to see that Drew was glaring holes at May, who looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Noticing the ring, Drew stopped his glare and met up with them. "Sorry bout May, she's.. kinda missing her parents. This is pretty far from Hoenn after all."

Ash nodded. "I bet. Found out that Oshawott was the reason she took off." He noticed a familiar brown head looking around. "Yo, Kenny!" He called as the brown head turned and ran over. "How's it goin'?"

Kenny shrugged, looking at Dawn's back before smiling. "Not bad. I knew someday you'd find someone.. After all, I could tell DeeDee was a little too annoying for you." Blinking, he waved over a girl. "Leona! This way."

"DeeDee?" Misty asked, getting grins from Kenny and Ash.

"Dawn's nickname from Kenny." Ash explained. "She hates the nickname."

When Leona's name was called, Dawn's back stiffened before she turned and ran towards the girl, tackling her in a flying hug. "Whoa! DeeDee, take it easy." She laughed when Dawn frowned, drawing everyone over.

"It's Dawn." Dawn corrected.

_**There were places we would go at midnight**_  
><em><strong>There were secrets that nobody else would know<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a reason but I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I thought they all belonged to me<strong>_

Ash grinned and leaned next to Misty's ear. "See? She gets annoyed at the nickname." When Cilan, Cress, Chili and Iris walked out, Iris bolted over and nearly ran over everyone. "Iris? Where's the fire?"

Iris grinned. "Cilan wants to come with us! He said he needed a little break."

Brock heard that and smiled as Cilan walked over. "Probably will cook, too, knowing where he's from."

Cilan nodded. "Most definitely. I am a Connoisseurs, after all. I cook as well as test the connection between trainer and Pokémon. Much like breeding, I would assume?" He asked Brock.

Brock nodded. "Pretty much, except for that fact about the connection between people and Pokémon."

Juniper grinned and spoke up. "Alright.. Now that all this silly drama stuff is done, I suggest that you take on the Nacrene City Gym next. Here." She handed Ash a case. "This is a badge case, to store your badges. I figured I'd give it to you now than send... Where'd she go? Bianca?" She looked around, only to see a cloud of dust heading right for Ash, sending him into a fountain nearby. "Bianca!"

_**Who's that girl?**_  
><em><strong>Where's she from?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No she can't be the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>That has stolen my world<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not real, it's not right<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's my day, it's my night<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the way<br>Who's that girl living my life?  
>Oh no, living my life<strong>_

"Outta the way, outta the way!" The bullet said before running into Ash, flying past Juniper before jogging back. "Professor! Glad I found you."

Ash, however, was getting helped out of the fountain by Brock and Misty. "What was that?" He grumbled, shaking his head to get the water out of his head after handing Misty his hat.

Brock nodded in Bianca's direction. "'That' was her."

Ensuring he was dried, he blinked while Misty put his hat back on. "Oh, well, that's a first for me."

Juniper sighed. "Bianca.. You ran under another one. You have to be more careful." She scolded before facing Ash. "Sorry Ash.. Bianca here is very hyperactive. Once she gets going, she's not gonna stop."

Ash shrugged. "Eh. It's alright. I've been run under a few times, just not ran into." He chuckled and smiled.

Bianca, however, was at a loss for words at the one Juniper called 'Ash'. She had never seen someone so.. built before. The messed-up do was certainly different, but it was the rest of him that she noticed. Giggling, she skipped over and took his hands, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I will watch out for you next time. Where're you heading now?"

_**Seems like everything's the same around me**_  
><em><strong>Then I look again and everything has changed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not dreaming so I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's everywhere I wanna be<strong>_

Ash blinked before shaking his head, still a little dazed. "Huh? Oh. We're going to Nacrene City to take on that gym."

Bianca literally glowed. "How nice! I'll be going there after I get my first badge! Oh, my manners. I'm Bianca." She batted her eyelashes.

That sign Ash was familiar with as he started grinning. "I'm Ash and this is my fiancée, Misty." That got a blink from her and a chuckle from the others.

Bianca, however, looked ready to kill Misty on the spot. "Oh? Not many guys are engaged here in Unova. Sure it's not a joke on little ol' me?" She pouted a little.

_**Who's that girl?**_  
><em><strong>Where's she from?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No she can't be the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>That has stolen my world<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not real, it's not right<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's my day, it's my night<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that girl living my life?<strong>_

Ash chuckled. "Nope, it's real. I've known Misty since I was ten, so it's natural for me to want her in my life for as long as possible." As he said that, his arm slipped around Misty's waist and took his hat off, placing it on her head while he ran a hand through his hair.

Misty smiled and nudged him a little. "That was when you fried my bike. Then I actually forgot about it when we were in the Orange Islands. I just wanted to stick around and save ya from girls that play an ocarina." She placed his hat back on his head and giggled.

_**I'm the one who made you laugh**_  
><em><strong>Who made you feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>And made you sad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>For what we did<strong>_  
><em><strong>For who we were<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not her<strong>_

After what seemed like forever of Misty trying to stop Bianca's 'infatuation' with Ash, it was time for them to head out. Cilan walked over to his brothers and said goodbye while Ash and Misty said goodbye to the others.

"You let us know what date to reserve, Ash.. That way, we can party." Drew said, having the other boys nod, eager to have a party as they looked at the group of girls. "Besides, I think one of us will be able to tease you with knowledge of having a fun time on the wedding night." He sent a pointed stare at Tracey.

_**Who's that girl?**_  
><em><strong>Where's she from?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No she can't be the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>That has stolen my world<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not real, it's not right<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's my day, it's my night<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that girl living my life?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh no, living my life<strong>_

"I'll let ya guys know.. Hopefully none of you are too busy." Ash said, laughing as he, Misty, Cilan and Bianca left the area. He made sure to stay by Misty, to ward off Bianca and to make sure her that he belonged with Misty. He and Cilan had to step between the two a couple of times, even needing Iris's help a few times.

Cilan decided they'd better stop for a rest before getting to the next city. "After all, a rest is needed sometimes during a long journey." He stated and brought out some sandwiches as well as a few berries. "Dig in, everyone!" He chimed.

Ash grinned and dug in, enjoying the food. "I think it may be as good as Brock's cooking, if not better. Thanks a ton, Cilan!" He said, grinning and stuffing his mouth once again.

Misty shook her head and laughed. "Some things never change with you, Ash. Always talking, eating and talking, sometimes all at the same time. But, you are right. Brock has competition with food." She said, taking another sandwich.

Cilan chuckled. "I've had the honor of tasting his food and I must say his food is exquisite. You all were very lucky for having so long with the food. But, alas, I will gladly be second to such a cook."

Ash got an idea. "Maybe the two of ya can make the food the wedding." He grinned, imagining that part being only the second best thing besides marrying the love of his life.

Misty smiled. "Thats a great idea! I like that idea. There'll be good food then, even combined with your mom's cooking." She giggled and knew that part would be unforgettable.

That got Ash to grin, knowing his mom would love to help out. "If that's the case, I may get overstuffed." He chuckled and patted his belly at the thought.

Iris tilted her head and laughed. "I take it he has a large stomach?"

"You could say that. He eats for that energy of his, just to eat more later. That's how he's always been and how he'll stay." Misty stated, smiling.

**In the next chapter, it'll be a little ahead, to kinda match the Anime and where I'm at watching it. [:D] So, TIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIP!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	8. Resting Up

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. Song is owned by Rascal Flatts called "Come Wake Me Up" Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21]]**

**Chapter Eight: Resting Up.**

Ash rubbed his forehead as he and Cilan helped with rebuilding a house that had been hit by a raging Cryogonal earlier. He sat down with a huff, bringing his badge case out, staring at the last spot, where his eight badge would soon be. While he was in Iccarus City, Brycen, the Gym Leader, had told him the last Gym Leader was in Opelucid City. However, he was side-tracked by the mayor of this tiny village into helping rebuild as best they could.

Cilan chuckled and leaned over. "Thinking again, Ash? Surely you can work some more with that energy off? Cause, I believe the girls are getting ahead of us again." He pointed to Iris and Misty, who were working with a village woman by moving some rubble.

**_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_**  
><strong><em>But I miss you tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I can normally push you right out of my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm too tired to fight<em>**

Ash chuckled and stood back up, cracking his back. "Not at all, just wanting to hurry up and get to Opelucid City and get my last badge. But, it won't be longer. By the looks of it, we're making progress." He chuckled and hauled off his shirt, tossing it where his jacket and gloves were. "Well, let's get back to work."

His Pokémon, as well as Cilan's, were helping. Ash now had a female Snivy, his Pidove was now a Unfezant, a Scraggy from an egg, a Leavanny, Krookodile that had evolved from a wild Sandile and then his Krokorok, Boldore, Pignite, his own Paliptoad and of course Pikachu. Cilan had his Pansage, a Crustle he had caught as a Dwebble and a Stunfisk. Iris had, of course, Axew, Excadrill and now a female Emolga. Misty also had her female Unfezant, Oshawott, Paliptoad, which had been a Tympole, a Ducklett, a female Frillish and an egg.

_**Yeah the whole thing begins**_  
><em><strong>And I let you sink into my veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I feel the pain like it's new<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything that we were,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything that you said,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything that I did and that I couldn't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plays through tonight<strong>_

Cilan nodded as he noticed Misty had watched more, grinning as he knew why. Every time he and Ash had to do hard labor, Ash had a routine to take his jacket, gloves and shirt off, to prevent getting the clothes too sweaty. That caused many girls, including Misty, to stop and stare. He nudged Ash and tilted his head to show him that, again, he was having his fiancé staring at him.

Ash shook his head and returned to working, smiling as the mayor walked up. "So, Holland, how's she lookin'?" He asked, slipping back into his shirt.

**_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_**  
><strong><em>With every one it grows higher and higher<em>**  
><strong><em>And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love<em>**  
><strong><em>I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back<em>**  
><strong><em>Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>Come wake me up<em>**

"A ton better thanks to you folks. I can't thank you enough. Now, I believe you were heading towards Opelucid City before we needed you?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, the gym leader there is Dryden. He's known for using Dragon-type Pokémon like Iris here." He explained, hinting at Iris.

"Oh? Really?" Iris asked, interested. "Maybe he can help out Axew with training!"

_**Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget**_  
><em><strong>Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you tonight<strong>_

"That's a good idea. Maybe after the battle I have with him, we can ask for some training." Ash suggested. "After all, Skyla helped our Unfezant, Elesa helped Pikachu and a few others. Even Lenora gave us a few points."

Misty smiled and nodded. "Who knows what Dryden will bring, but, knowing you, you already have a plan running through that mind. Uh-oh.. Bianca alert!" She said, managing to yank him out of the way.

_**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**_  
><em><strong>With every one it grows higher and higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming<strong>_

Ash chuckled. "Those reflexes of yours are getting honed." He joked lightly, smiling as he adjusted himself and faced Bianca. He was starting to get used to being pulled aside by Misty.

Bianca turned around and went right towards Ash. "I heard that you were heading towards Opeluid City. Sadly, that Gym's closed for a while, but there is one in Virbank City! Oh, please please let me come with!" Bianca pleaded.

_**I know that you're movin' on**_  
><em><strong>I know I should give you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time's not healin' anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight<strong>_

Cilan, Iris and Ash were all nervous by how Bianca seemed to always find them and then quickly try to make Ash swoon at her proposals to travel somewhere. Misty, however, grinned evilly, knowing exactly what the little 'witch', as she's been calling her, was up to. "I'm sure there are other gyms around here."

Holland laughed. "The litt- uh... I mean the woman has a point. There are two gyms near by: One in Virbank City and one in Himilau City. One is led by Roxie and the other is led by Marlon." He explained.

_**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**_  
><em><strong>With every one it grows higher and higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming<strong>_

Ash pondered it. "Well, I think Virbank sounds cool. After all, whoever this Roxie is, they must be strong if they are a gym leader. Plus, it's for my eight badge. Well, we'll think about it. Let's head out." He said, putting his jacket back on and replacing his hat and gloves before taking Misty's hand.

Cilan and Iris smiled at Bianca's jealous look. "Well, these two are getting along like normal." Iris noticed, laughing.

Cilan nodded. "They are a spicy duo, that's for sure. Nothing has a dull taste when those two meet."

_**Come wake me up**_  
><em><strong>Oh, I'm dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come wake me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I'm dreaming<strong>_

Ash laughed and rubbed his head. "Yeah. Bianca doesn't give up to try and get me. Almost a female version of Brock, except for the fact that she's only after me. I think that I won't get enough of it. Good thing Misty's very protective." He shook his head, remembering how they always bit each other's heads off and saw a familiar figure. "It couldn't be.. Cynthia!" He said, jogging over to the woman.

"Oh, Ash? That you? Wow, you've really grown." Cynthia said, patting his head. "And Pikachu, looking healthy as ever. Met new friends yet?"

Ash laughed. "When haven't I? Guys, this is the Sinnoh League Champ, Cynthia. Cynthia, these are my friends Bianca, Cilan and Iris. And this is my fiancé, Misty." Mentally, he got prouder every time he said that, knowing the truth of their feelings were going to be realized soon.

Cynthia smiled. "So, the most eligible bachelor in Sinnoh and Johto is taken? Doubt your fangirls will like the sound of that. Nice to meet all of you."

"Same to you. Ash told me about you when he stopped in Kanto for a spell. Never figured you would show up here." Misty said, smiling just as her egg started glowing. "It's starting to hatch!" She said, placing it down and waiting for the Pokémon to appear. "Reminds me of Togepi almost." She saw Ash laugh and nod, all watching the egg. The egg grew brighter as it broke open, showing a deer Pokémon the two saw earlier. "A Deerling! How cute!" She said, petting her new Pokémon.

"Deer!" Deerling replied, smiling and returning into it's pokeball.

"Guess we found out the egg was a Deerling." Iris said.

Cynthia smiled. "So, where are you heading next Ash?"

Ash frowned. "Not sure. I still need my eight badge, but the thing is there are two gyms."

Cynthia blinked. "Yeah, Himulau City and Virbank City. I have an idea: I'll take you to Virbank, since I have some things to do there and you can see what the gym leader has to offer." She suggested. "Plus, I can get to know the infamous Misty you kept telling me about."

Misty elbowed him gently. "Oh? You talked about me, huh? Well, that may be why I kept sneezing before a performance. Who knew?" She joked, smiling.

"Well, a lot of the time, I couldn't help it. No matter what I tried, my mind wandered to you. Sometimes during a battle, too. That just made me want to win more." He admitted. "That's great, Cynthia. I'd appreciate it. Lead the way."

She nodded and led the group to a nearby boat with a man in front of it. "Jervis! How nice to see you again." She said.

"Cynthia. I take it these people are coming with us?" He asked.

"This is my butler, Jervis. These guys are my friends, Ash needs to beat one more gym to enter the Unova League." Cynthia explained. "I want to take them to Virbank to take on that gym."

"Right away."

They loaded the boat, Ash heading to the back to have a well-needed nap as Cilan and Iris kept Bianca away from him, while Misty and Cynthia joined him and started to get to know each other better.

"So, you both met nearly twelve years ago? Wow. That's a long time. Plus, he went to Hoenn, so that must've been difficult." Cynthia said.

Misty nodded and looked at her sleeping fiancée. "Yeah. I did go once to the Togepi Festival where my Togepi evolved and I had to release him to protect the princess there. That was the last time I thought I'd see Ash. But, he came back from Sinnoh to rest before coming here. Since then, we've been together."

Cynthia smiled. "When I met Ash, he mentioned he had a good friend waiting to hear from him. I could tell that you ment a lot to him from how highly he spoke of you. Anyone can tell you're special to him. He has gotten stronger both with his bonds with Pikachu and his emotions, knowing what he truly wants."

That got Misty to nod. "Even when we first met, he always seemed to care about anyone, mostly me. He sometimes even put himself in danger to make sure I got away safe. Ash is someone that anyone would like to be friends with. Even though he has that go-get-'em attitude, he is really calm when he's not battling." She grabbed his hat before it flew off and he got upset. Surprisingly, during the entire boat ride, Ash slept half the way before waking up and joining in on the conversation between Misty, Iris, Cilan and Cynthia. "Well, you join the living."

Ash grinned. "I needed a nap. Never figured that manual labor gets harder. Haven't done that since Sinnoh when helping others." He said, getting his hat put back on and petting Pikachu. "What I miss during my nap?"

Iris grinned and sighed. "Well, you missed out on the main planning for the wedding. Misty has amazing ideas, really and I like some of the ideas."

Misty giggled and flushed. "I do have three older sisters, after all. They all wanted a say in the planning, even if it's for the dress. But, don't think they'll leave you alone, Ash. They have ideas for you, too."

He groaned and tossed his head back. "And here I thought all I had to deal with was Brock and the guys getting ahold of me. Guess there are scarier things." He sighed. "I'll deal with it. As for the entire planning, I'm sure it'll be awesome no matter what." He could care less, just as long as he married Misty. When they docked, he noticed Pikachu looking around as he helped Misty out of the boat. "Something up, Pikachu?"

"Pii.. Pikachu.. Pikachu, pika. Chuuu." 'I thought I heard something.'

As Pikachu said that, a Pokémon showed up. "Melo..." It said, floating closer to look at Ash before moving to look at Pikachu. "Meloetta! Melo!"

Cynthia gaped and smiled. "That's Meloetta, a very rare Pokémon. It is never seen in front of people, though, so that's another first. Well, let's get to my villa and get organized." All nodded and got into her limo-car, eager to see where she went when she wasn't in Sinnoh. "It's nice to see you, though, Ash. I would've figured you wouldn't stay in one place too long. That's how I know it's you and no one else."

He shrugged and smiled. "I guess I've always had to be moving, you know, to be sure I can see all kinds of Pokémon like Meloetta here. That and there are many more battles to have."

That got Cynthia and Misty to smiled before Misty spoke. "You always were stubborn before a gym battle. Didn't even want to stop at a Pokémon center. I remember before you faced Brock, how Flint even commented how stubborn you were."

Ash shrugged as Iris blinked. "You mean.. He was always like this?" That got Ash's attention as he huffed and tried to ignore the comment. "I still think he acts like a little kid sometimes."

Misty giggled. "That's just his personality. He seems that way, but he gets easier to deal with as you get to know him."

Iris grinned evilly. "Oh? Just how easy are we talk-Mfff." She was muffled by Cilan.

"Ignore her.." Cilan suggested, trying to keep Iris from asking about their sex life, or lack of.

Misty caught on and turned as red as her hair, if not darker, stuttering to try and find an answer as Ash also caught on, a look of shock written on his face with a blush as well. He scratched his head and found his shoes interesting as Cynthia saved him the embarrassment of trying to save their hides. "I believe that's not for you to know and it's best to drop it, Iris." She scolded, getting the two to sigh in unison and send Iris a cold glare.

Once they were at the villa, Ash sat under a tree overlooking the sea, sighing. _'That was too close. Even though we're engaged, I still want to have a normal wedding night. The thing is, I'm finding it hard to stop kissing her short of fucking her senseless. But, I can't get enough of tasting her. She's my addiction, really. But, soon I'll be able to love her as she needs to be loved.' _He heard Misty approach, grinning at how, even if he thinks about her, she appears now.

"Thinking of what to do next or something?" She asked, sitting beside him.

Ash shrugged. "I guess tomorrow, we'll go hunt down the gym and see what this Roxie has. I think I may have to rely on Pikachu or even Pignite, depending on the type they use."

She grinned. "You've thought through this a lot, haven't you? Last time I knew, you would just rush in and battle, not thinking about a strategy."

He chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. I guess after losing to Whitney in Johto made me review what I do. After a while, I had issues with other gym leaders."

Misty smiled and nodded. "Not only that but you had battles in the Johto League rounds that nearly had you eliminated a few times. But, I know you, you have other things on your mind other than the battle."

"I can't hide much from you, can I? Just thinking about when the real wedding will take place." He admitted. "Cause who knows when the Unova League will take place. Hopefully not for a while."

"Yeah, that's true... But, I know that the thing will be amazing." She repiled, leaning against his shoulder.

Ash nodded and grinned. "I still think I was really blind to the fact that all I really wanted was yelling at me the time." He entwined their fingers and smiled at her.

"Don't think I knew when either. It wasn't until Shamouti Island that I started trying to see what I'd be facing after the Orange Islands were done. I couldn't think I had a real chance against all those other girls that seemed to notice what I was just starting to see." She admitted, smiling at how jealous she got over him, now knowing that she had a good reason to be jealous. "Well, I was just sent to get you to let you know that it's time for bed, since you'll have a lot to do tomorrow, including finding out about the gym. Whenever you're done thinking, come on inside." She said, kissing his cheek and heading back inside to see Cilan and Iris still up. "Oh, you're still up?"

Iris nodded. "We still are hyped to be able to meet so many of Ash's friends, including Cynthia. It's a lot to take in, even after a few months after meeting everyone."

Misty laughed and nodded. "Yeah. It does. I still can't separate May from Dawn sometimes. But, we're all friends as you could tell." She said, sitting down and taking her cup of tea from Jervis, murmuring a thanks.

Cilan nodded. "I must say, I've seen you two battle separately, but never together... Why's that?" He asked.

Misty laughed. "Well we haven't yet found a oppertunity to do that. But, we've teamed up a few times in the past and managed to win."

Cynthia smiled and walked in. "Well, I believe there are two people that you may know, Misty, that decided to hang back for awhile." She moved aside to show May and Dawn.

"May?! What're you doing here? Trying to make me look bad again?" Misty asked, sending a cold glare at her.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean anything. I just missed my parents, you see, since I haven't been away from home for this long." May apologized.

Misty smiled, extending her hand out and nodded. "It's alright. It was pretty damming now that I look at it. Ash! You've finally wanted to come inside?"

"Yeah. Just had a few things to reconfigure.. What's up?"

"I just wanted to learn if you two've ever teamed up before." Cilan stated.

Ash nodded. "A few times. And we've also battled each other too." He grinned at her as he said that, still remembing so many fights they've had between them before yawning and taking his hat off to rub his head. "I think I'll head to bed. After all, there's a ton to do tomorrow." After kissing Misty's cheek, he headed to their room to rest.

**Well, that's pretty long. My next chapter is already forming, so yay! Review all of my stories that you love! Maybe... One of them could get... Something.  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	9. The Final Badge

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. Bruno Mars owns 'Grenade'. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-18<br>Misty-18  
>Juniper-42<br>Iris-17  
>Cilan-21<br>Trip-14  
>Bianca-17<br>Roxie-20?]]**

**Chapter Nine: The Final Badge!**

Yawning, Ash didn't feel like getting up for two reasons: he had a curled up Misty beside him and he wasn't a morning person, something everyone knew by now. He loved waking up with her snuggling against him, but hated having to wake her up. He figured it was unavoidable and stretched before tapping her awake. "Time to wake up, dear." He murmured in her ear.

She stirred and blinked awake. "You're up really early. Are you the same Ash that overslept a lot?" She murmured back, smiling at his face and fixing his hair to look better before rolling away and heading to her bag. When she got out, she noticed he wasn't in the bed and figured he was downstairs. Only when she was heading downstairs did she find her eyes covered by familiar hands. "Ash.. I will kick you next time you try that stunt." She taunted before smiling and receiving a kiss from her so-called assailant as he crowded her into the wall, relying on her arms to keep her upright.

_**Easy come, easy go**_  
><em><strong>That's just how you live, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take, take, take it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you never give<strong>_  
><em><strong>Should've known you was trouble<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the first kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had your eyes wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why were they open?<strong>_

He pulled back and smiled. "I know.. I just had to see if you would actually do it.. Now I know you won't.." Ash replied, placing his hand on her waist and walked with her down to the door, seeing Dawn, May, Iris and Cilan all waiting for them. "And I thought I got up early." He fake pouted before following them to the battlefield beside the villa.

"I'll be the referee this time, to see the ingredients of tag-battles." Cilan stated. "Shall we do a two-on-two?" He asked.

"Sure. That's fine with me. Whaddya say, May?" Dawn asked, holding out her pokeball, ready to throw.

"Sounds fine. Unless they think it's better with something else?" May stated, copying Dawn's pose.

_**Gave you all I had**_  
><em><strong>And you tossed it in the trash<strong>_  
><em><strong>You tossed it in the trash, you did<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give me all your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is all I ever asked<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause what you don't understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is<strong>_

"You're on." The two said, grinning and doing the same.

"Begin!"

"Piplup, spotlight!"

"Blaziken, show time!"

"Frillish, come on out!"

"Snivy, I choose you!"

Dawn smiled. "Piplup, time to dazzle them with Drill Peck!"

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would go through all this pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I would die for you, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>_

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Let's go!"

"Snivy, dodge and use Attract on Piplup!"

"Frillish, Attract on Blaziken!"

_**No, no, no, no**_

Cilan held up both hands eventually and declared it a draw. "I must say you two are in harmony, like a refreshing spring breeze and the warmth of the sun. A delicious combo, if I say so myself." He said to Ash and Misty. "While Dawn and May have a combination of bitter and spicy, two things that usually don't mix well, but create a taste that's unforgettable."

May and Dawn shrugged before going left instead of right. "Sorry guys. I've been away far too long. My mom and dad'll be worried sick. Good luck in your match, Ash! Don't back down and make me embarrassed to be your friend." May teased, waving goodbye.

_**Black, black, black and blue**_  
><em><strong>Beat me 'til I'm numb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mad woman, bad woman<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's just what you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<strong>_

"That's my cue to head to Johto with her. After all, the Wallace Cup'll be held in Goldenrod City! If you lose this gym battle, Ash Ketchum, I will have to wonder where the confident guy ran to that I've gotten used to seeing." Dawn added, high-fiving him and running after May to board the plane, with everyone on board, including Professor Oak and Delia.

Waving them all off, Ash grinned. "Now to find that gym and get my eighth badge and enter the Unova League!"

**_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>**

Cilan held out the town map and looked around. "According to this, the gym's this way." He pointed to the nearest alleyway. "Hmm.. It should be... Right here." They stopped at a warehouse of some sort, with the gym logo on the door. "This gym is sure strange."

Iris nodded. "Well, let's go in and see what it's like." Just as she opened the door, a boy nearly ran them all under. "What was that?"

"Seems like this is a Poison-type gym. Looks like the badge won't be easy, Ash." Cilan stated.

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would go through all this pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I would die for you, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>_

"Who said gym badges are easy to get? This'll just make if funner to get the badge!" He replied, leading them all down to a stage, where there were fans cheering for a girl.

"Thanks for coming! You all rock! Huh?" The girl turned and faced Ash. "Well, you must be the next challenger. Welcome to the Virbank Gym, I'm the gym leader, Roxie!"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

_**If my body was on fire**_  
><em><strong>You would watch me burn down in flames<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said you loved me, you're a liar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<strong>_

"That's in Kanto! Wicked! I got my Koffing there after it hitched a ride during a concert." Roxie stated, seeing Pikachu. "Rockin! It's a Pikachu! Well, let's see what you can do against me, Ash. Hit it, ref!"

"The Virbank gym battle is about to begin. This match is a six on three battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Roxie, the gym leader, with no time limit and the battle's over if one side has no pokemon left to battle with. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Let's rock the battle!" The ref stated, throwing an arm down once Iris, Cilan and Misty were on the sidelines.

_**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_

_'Well, six on three is different.. That means I have to watch that Koffing, cause it's fast.'_ Ash thought before smiling. "Boldore, I choose you!" Before they knew it, Ash and Roxie each had one Pokémon each: Pikachu and Garbodor. Pikachu's Static ability had taken effect on Garbodor, but he was poisoned. "Pikachu, hang on there and use Thunderbolt followed by Electro Ball!" He commanded as Pikachu followed the command and hit Garbodor head on, knocking it out.

"That's it! Garbodor is unable to battle. Which mean Ash is the victor! Rock it hard!" The ref announced as Ash ran to Pikachu and held him.

_**I would go through all this pain**_  
><em><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes I would die for you baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>_

"Way to go, buddy. That was awesome." He said, standing up as Roxie walked up.

"Man, I never thought I'd lose. But, I had wicked fun, man. So, here's a gift. A Pecha Berry. For Pikachu." Roxie said, handing Pikachu a berry. "You are an amazing dude, Ash. Here's the Toxic Badge, proof you rocked this gym hard. What do you all say?" She shouted to the fans, who cheered for Ash.

"I must say, Roxie, I really like this guy." Billy Jo said, grinning at him.

_**No, you won't do the same**_  
><em><strong>You wouldn't do the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh, you'd never do the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, no no no<strong>_

"Sorry, Billy Jo, I'm taken." Ash chuckled as Misty came up and hugged him, nearly choking him as he took the badge from Roxie. "My last badge. Awesome!" He managed to find his badge case and place it in the last slot.

"Bummer, man." Billy Jo laughed, along with everyone else.

"Now you better not show any mercy from here on out or else I'll be bummed that someone won against me but lost later on. Go rock everyone's world, Ash." Roxie said, smiling and wailing on her guitar. "Before I forget, who's are all these rocking supporters of yours?"

"I'm Cilan, the Striaton City gym leader. A pleasure." Cilan said, bowing slightly.

"I'm Iris, a Dragon Master in training. And this is my partner Axew." She said, smiling and petting Axew.

"And I'm Ash's fiancée, Misty, former gym leader of the Cerulean City gym in Kanto."

"Wicked! You must be related to the Sensational Sisters then."

"Yeah. They're my older sisters Daisy, Lily and Violet." Misty said, sighing at the fact she had famous sisters.

"Don't look bummed. You're almost as famous." Roxie said, grinning. "After all, you snagged the most eligible bachelor between here and Kanto itself. That's awesome, though."

Misty smiled and nearly jumped when Ash's arm wrapped around her waist. "Thanks. Lily herself told me the same thing."

Ash grinned and turned to head out, taking her hand as they left towards the Pokémon Center and saw Nurse Joy. "Joy!"

"Oh, Ash! How'd it go?" She asked.

Ash pulled out his badge case. "Got it. All eight and that means I can take part in the Unova League."

Joy frowned. "Sadly, the Unova League won't be held for another three months. Sorry to say that."

"That's actually fine. It gives me time to take care of more important things." He smirked at Misty as he headed towards the phone, knowing all his friends will be waiting. He saw his mom when he called. "Hey, mom. I got all eight badges. I know.. That's what I was planning.. Yeah, I was figuring three months is more than enough time to, er, practice and train. Mooooom.. I know, but this way, you know... Yeah. Love ya too. Bye." He walked back over. "Mom and the rest will be here next week to finish the wedding, since apparently you girls were already planning it. I'm sure Brock and the guys will try to give me something to either forget or remember for a long time."

Misty flushed and giggled. "Yeah. I'll be sure to make sure they know not to make you start regretting me, dear. After all, you really only fall in love once." She said, toying with his hat before holding it up to block their faces from the others. "I truly love you, you know." She murmured before taking his mouth with hers, unable to believe she was soon going to be married to her best-friend, soul mate and lover in a few short weeks. Now only if she could resist the urges to jump his bones that long.

Ash pulled away a few inches to grin and stare at those greenish-blue, he could hardly tell which, eyes that shimmered with her love for him. "I doubt I'd regret anything. It's me that should be saying that. After all, I do embarrass you a lot sometimes. And you are my entire world and I love you for putting up ith my hard-headedness so easily." He answered back, pecking her mouth again and replacing his hat on his head.

"It's not easy to do that. I just am equally hard-headed." Misty giggled and couldn't exactly help but wonder what will happen now.

**So, this chapter is done, now the awaited wedding and more importantly, the wedding night! See ya!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	10. Bachelor Time

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Fernando and Helina are purely my own characters, only in this and the next chapter. Crying on a Suitcase belongs to Casey James and just fits for some odd reason, even if there's no real break up. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-39(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 58(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-42  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21  
>Roxie-24<br>Fernando-32  
>Helina-19<br>Wilhelmina-28]]**

**Chapter Ten: Bachelor Time**

"Seriously. I'm getting hot." Complained Ash, after what seemed like the fifteenth suit he's tried on.

Gary sighed and shook his head. "Once we figure out what suits **[unintentional pun]** you, we'll stop. Not my fault that you hate being dressed up." He joked as he found an emerald-green vest. "I like this color."

The tux shop's owner, Fernando, walked over. "That is your color, I must say. Are you the lucky man that's getting married?" He asked, fluttering his eyes.

_**Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you**_  
><em><strong>Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah your time's running out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do it now<strong>_

"Eh, no. It's my pal Ash that's getting married. We're here just to look for groomsmen tuxes with him." Gary explained, sweating slightly.

"Oh, well, let me find the perfect thing for you, Ash." He nearly floated away and found a royal blue vest with a matching tie. "Now, this screams you. We must measure you to get the right size, so..." He walked around Ash and smiled. "When is the lucky day?"

"About four days from now. We've been all over the place, trying to find a place that'll work with that tight timeline. However, we haven't had much luck." Ash explained as he took his bag containing the tux and waited for the others to pick up their own bags. "Thanks a lot, Fernando. I'll be sure to recommend you to anyone in Kanto looking to get married once I go back after the Unova League's wrapped up." When they left, he sighed. "I am so tired after walking around that place looking. I bet the girls are having more fun."

_**Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit**_  
><em><strong>Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever it takes<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta get to that gate<strong>_

Brock shrugged. "Never know. But, why don't we go put these somewhere and go out on the town, just us guys?" He suggested.

"Good idea. I need to have some time with guys and not have a talk about clothes and what outfit looks good on someone." Tracey said, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Daisy's not that bad, is she?" Drew joked before nodding. "May's like that too, except from a contest perspective. It drives me insane."

_**She's cryin' on a suitcase**_  
><em><strong>Sittin' at the airport<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on the airplane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bout to take her out of here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh<strong>_

They walked up to Ash's own villa, something Cynthia gifted him before heading back to Sinnoh. To Ash, it was comfortable, considering he's slept in so many Pokémon Centers. But, everyone else thinks that a twelve bedroom, twelve bathroom house was too much for one person. Ash planned it out so that everyone had their own room with a walk-in closet for the girls and ensuit bathroom for each person. After dropping off their things, the guys started walking around the city, surprised that Cynthia found a house in Lacunosa Town.

"I still can't believe you're getting married, Ashy-boy." Gary taunted.

_**They're gonna call her number**_  
><em><strong>She'll sit down by the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>The plane'll leave the runway<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fade into a goodbye sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better run while you still got time<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's cryin' on a suitcase<strong>_

"I can't either. I keep wondering when I'll wake up and be disappointed that this is all a dream." Ash replied, not taking the usual taunt from his friend. "But you'll get hitched soon, Gary, so don't start taunting yet. I'll use this against ya."

Paul shook his head and looked at Brock. "Are these two always like this?"

Brock nodded. "Gary is Ash's childhood friend and rival. You could say they are almost brotherly with their rivalry. The two've been friends before I ever started travelling with Ash."

_**Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up**_  
><em><strong>You can make excuses if you really want to lose her<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all on the line, do or die time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Getting on your knees time<strong>_

"Seriously? Wow." Barry commented, surprising Ash and the others.

"Barry? I thought you had things to do at the Battle Frontier, being a Brain and all." Ash stated, clearly surprised.

_**Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her**_  
><em><strong>Everything good in your life begins and ends with her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lose your pride while you can<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on man be a man<strong>_

"I couldn't miss this opportunity. I told Lucy to watch over the place while I'm here. When I told the other Brains that you're getting married, they all stared at me like I was insane." He laughed. "No one there could believe you were getting married."

"Yeah? Well, I never figured it either. I planned on just focusing on becoming a Pokémon master first, then settle down, but things change." He said, a grin spreading on his face. "So, Trace, how'd ya feel when you realized you loved Daisy?"

_**She's cryin' on a suitcase**_  
><em><strong>Sittin' at the airport<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on the airplane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bout to take her out of here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh<strong>_

"Well, it was almost like everything made sense when I was around her. I couldn't stop thinking of her and all that stuff. And I'd either studder or forget what I was doing. As I got to know her, I nearly became a different man." Tracey said, chuckling at the end. "But, I had a hunch you and Misty had something brewing way back on Shamouti when she told Melody that you're never alone cause you had her. I knew then that she loved you, I just never figured it out until we all reunited."

"I guess me and her were the only ones oblivious to the fact that we love each other, huh?" Ash said, thinking back when they first met, how they started off on a bad foot. "Well I can't exactly change the past, just hope the future's more.. special, I guess."

_**They're gonna call her number**_  
><em><strong>She'll sit down by the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>The plane'll leave the runway<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fade into a goodbye sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better run while you still got time<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's cryin' on a suitcase<strong>_

"Well, if it isn't Ash." Came Trip's voice. "Why're you wandering around Lacunosa?"

"Trip. Well, us guys are having a day off after getting some tuxes and stuff at Fernando's here in town." Ash explained. "What're you doing here, anyhow?"

_**She's cryin' on a suitcase**_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on the airplane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bout to take her out of here<strong>_

"Fernando? The famous tux shop owner? How'd someone like you afford him?" Trip demanded, acting cocky like normal.

"None of your business, guy. Ash, who's this jackass?" Gary asked, clearly annoyed at Trip's attitude.

"This is Trip. He's someone I met when I started out here. Trip, this is Gary Oak, my best friend." Ash said, leaning on a wall as he ignored the cockiness.

"The Gary Oak? Hmm. Not very impressive, really. You have wierd company. Whatever, I'm outta here." Trip sneered at Gary before heading the other way.

_**They're gonna call her number**_  
><em><strong>She'll sit down by the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>The plane'll leave the runway<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fade into a goodbye sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better run while you still got time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well you still got time<strong>_

"Jeez. I should go show him a Pallet Town hello." Gary steamed, rolling his sleeves up for emphasis.

"He's not really worth it, to be honest." Cilan commented, sighing. "He's constantly trying to irk Ash every time they've met. He even tries, poorly I might add, at hitting on Misty. It's clear that he has fallen for her, yet is very jealous of Ash."

"Sounds like a douche." Drew said as they went to a nearby bar, glad to get out of the streets. "I'm glad Joy's watching our Pokémon, otherwise I would truly make him pissy by giving him a huge loss."

_**She's cryin' on a suitcase**_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on the airplane<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll fade into a goodbye sky<strong>_

"Yeah. Pikachu would've Thundered him, that's for sure. He's as protective of Misty as I am." Ash said, resting his head against a wall as they awaited a drink. After a few drinks, he figured they'd better get to his place, cause the girls'll be wondering where the fuck they were. "Come on, guys.." That earned a few groans from his friends, but they complied, knowing full well the tempers of their girls. He slipped his shoes off and shushed them as Brock slowly closed the door, only to be greeted by the living room lights coming on. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, hearing the same from the others.

"ASHTON MARCUS KETCHUM!" Came Delia and Misty's shout, followed by the other girls using their guys' full names. Delia marched over to her son, clearly pissed off, as was every girl in that room. "Where have you been?!"

Ash gulped and backed up, a wise move. "We just... um... hung out... uhh... Sort of like... uhm... a guy's night out?" He stammered, trying to find the right way to word it, but failing to due to how scared he was. Seeing it didn't work, he and the guys sighed, turning towards the door. "We'll be at the pokemon center..." He said as they all left, figuring it was going to be a long night.

**Well, I'm quickly shooting these out, so the next chapter'll be what the girls did. Yay...  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	11. Bachelorette Party

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Fernando and Helina are purely my own characters, only in this and the next chapter. Can't Fight The Moonlight is owned by LeAnn Rimes. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>****Lily-24  
>Violet-26<br>Daisy-28  
>Tracey-23<br>Bianca-21  
>Roxie-24<br>Fernando-32  
>Helina-19<br>Wilhelmina-28]]**

**Chapter Eleven: Bachelorette Party**

Delia wiped her eyes as she watched her son's true love walk out in 'the' dress. "That's the one, dear. It's perfect for you." She said, getting agreement from everyone for the first time since coming to Helina's Bridal.

Misty turned towards the mirrors, gasping in wonder at the beauty in front of her. The dress had a trumpet style dress that was made of lustrous satin and filled with asymmetrical pleats throughout the bust line, bodice and skirt. Beautiful beading embellishes the sweetheart neckline, right below the bust line and the point where the dress flares out into the skirt. She never figured she could look amazing with her size. "Wow.. It fits just right, too. I still have room to move." She turned to see that it was laced up the back, figuring it would confuse Ash. "Looks complicated, but so pretty. I think Ash'll get very confused with it."

_**Under a lover's sky **_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna be with you <strong>_  
><em><strong>And no one's gonna be around <strong>_  
><em><strong>If you think that you won't fall<strong>_

May laughed. "Yeah. I bet. Let's head on out then. We have shoe shopping and other things to do yet. Which reminds me, where is it going to take place?"

Misty smiled. "We're still deciding on either Vermilion City, Porta Vista or here in Lacunosa Town. Each place is special to us in some way."

Dawn nodded and redid her hair, after having it down for a while. "I heard about Porta Vista. Very beautiful beaches."

_**Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down **_  
><em><strong>Underneath the starlight starlight <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a magical feeling so right <strong>_  
><em><strong>It will steal your heart tonight<strong>_

Bianca was the only one who kept burning holes in Misty's back, knowing she was only there because Ash had asked. She also was apart of this stupid thing because Ash suggested it. Huffing, she got up and stormed out, surprising all but Misty, who was used to the temper by now.

Wilhelmina blinked before smiling. "I have not seen someone so jealous they had to leave the shop. If it helps, I believe you'll win anyhow, Misty. Since it is **you** Ash is marrying and not her. I must say, she would have him going insane within three hours. While as you seem to level each other out."

_**You can try to resist **_  
><em><strong>Try to hide from my kiss <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight<strong>_

"Thanks, Mina. That means a lot from you." Misty said, hugging her and grabbing the bag with her dress in it. She grinned when they found a lingerie shop, giggling as she stopped to pick up a few things for after she gets comfortable. Happy with her haul, they all went towards Ash's new place and organized everything for the big day, which was four days away. _'Four more days till I become Mrs. Ash Ketchum... What a ring that has... Mmm.'_ She nearly danced the rest of the day, making sure to keep checking in her room and looking at the dress she now owned and would one day give to her daughter, should she have one.

Iris noticed how happy Misty kept getting. "You'd think you're birthday's coming up with how happy you are. But, I bet that what'll happen will be better than any birthday ever!"

_**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart **_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight, <strong>_  
><em><strong>No-o you can't fight it <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's gonna get to your heart<strong> _

Delia chuckled and sipped on her drink. "It will be for Ash, I know that... Cause it so happens, you two are actually getting married on his birthday. So, it'll be a day to remember for him. Turning 23 and getting married to the perfect girl is what any guy dreams of."

Misty blinked and smiled, knowing that was true. She's known Ash for nearly thirteen years now and it feels like she's known him for her whole live. "Wow.. It's been that long already? Thirteen years isn't long when you think about it. It seems like only five." She sighed dreamily, remembering when she actually fell in love with him. "I remember when I fell for him. It was when we went to New Island and he had gotten in between Mewtwo and Mew's attacks, getting transformed into stone. I thought I couldn't breath, thinking that he was gone for good, but the instant the Pokémon's tears brought him back made me realize I've fallen for him."

_**There's no escaping love **_  
><em><strong>Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweeps it's spell upon your heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>And no matter what you think<strong>_

May giggled. "So romantic almost. Before we went to Farina, to Jirachi's home, I overheard Ash tell Max that he missed you every day for as long as I've travelled with him. At first, I admit I was jealous, cause I had a small crush on him at the time."

Dawn nodded. "And he got protective over a lure that he said you gave him. I had asked to use it and started teasing him. Like May, I had a crush on him, too. But I figured he had you on his mind a ton over the past few years I've travelled with him."

_**It won't be to long **_  
><em><strong>'Till your in my arms <strong>_  
><em><strong>Underneath the starlight starlight <strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be lost in the rhythm so right <strong>_  
><em><strong>It will steal your heart tonight<strong>_

Iris frowned. "Let me get this straight. He fried all your bikes, yet Misty's the one he fell for? That's so sweet. Plus, the elder told me a long friendship is a great foundation for a lasting marriage, since you know the other person. Isn't that how it goes, Delia?"

Delia nodded. "Exactly, Iris."

_**You can try to resist **_  
><em><strong>Try to hide from my kiss <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight<strong>_

Mina blinked and tilted her head. "Do you guys think Brock'll notice me? It's been so long since I've seen him and I'm kinda nervous."

Misty smiled. "Knowing Brock, he'll fall head-over-heels in love again, like he did before, though this time, it may be more permanent. Just be firm with him, like I kinda am with Ash. Though, Ash only became like Brock twice.. Once when they saw Giselle's picture and the other at a conference."

"You told us that story." Dawn remembered, then relayed the story to Iris and Wilhelmina.

_**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart**_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight, <strong>_  
><em><strong>No-o you can't fight it <strong>_  
><em><strong>No-o matter what you do <strong>_  
><em><strong>The night is gonna get to you.<strong>_

Mina blinked and smiled. "Thanks a lot, guys. I need to be strict. Got it. Wow. Look at the time. Shouldn't the guys be home by now?" And that was right before the guys showed up late and saw how pissed they all were, including May. When the guys had left, she turned towards her friends. "Seriously?! What were they thinking? What were we thinking, making ourselves believe we loved them... Or at least me. Brock didn't even notice me!"

_**(Your gonna know) **_  
><em><strong>(That I know) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't try you're never gonna win<strong> _

Misty was fuming herself. "Lucky you. You aren't getting married in four days to one. I swear, once he's sober, Ash better tell the truth or else... Or else..." She broke off with a growl, storming up to her room, something the others seemed more than happy to follow. Only, once she was in her room, she found that her anger faded away, leaving guilt behind. _'Perhaps I was a little too hard on him.. I mean, I sounded like... Oh God, I sounded like Bianca! I hope he'll forgive me.. I'd understand if he didn't.. I'll apologize in the morning.'_ She thought as she started to drift off.

_**Underneath the starlight starlight **_  
><em><strong>There's a magical feeling so right <strong>_  
><em><strong>It will steal your heart tonight<strong> _

However, she couldn't sleep knowing she had snapped at her love, without giving him a chance to explain where he was. Slowly, she went into her closet to stare at the dress she may not be wearing if he never forgave her. She was about to lay on her bed when Dawn, May and Wilhelmina walked in. "I think we were hard on them.." She said, staring at her feet.

"Yeah.. I never figured I would yell at Paul like I nearly did. He probably reverted to the cold man I am honestly scared of." Dawn explained.

_**You can try to resist **_  
><em><strong>Try to hide from my kiss <strong>_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight<strong>_

May sniffled. "My poor Drew probably gave up on me. I'm a terrible girlfriend! After everything, all I did was bite his head off after he came back from a night out with Ash."

Wilhelmina nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be the best either, if I were dating Brock, which, sadly, may not happen."

_**Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart **_  
><em><strong>But you know, but you know <strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, can't fight the moonlight, <strong>_  
><em><strong>No-o you can't fight it.<strong>_

Misty nodded. "I'm thinking we'll have to prove we didn't mean any of what we said by not arguing with any of them for a while, until they can forgive us." She only prayed that Ash would forgive her quickly.

**Well, chapter eleven's done... Wait.. eleven?! Wow. This may be my longest fic ever! [:D]  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	12. Wedding Day Jitters!

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Fernando and Helina are purely my own characters, only in this and the next chapter. Lost In This Moment is owned by Big & Rich. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Cynthia-35  
>Lily-24<br>Violet-26  
>Daisy-28<br>Tracey-23  
>Bianca-21<br>Roxie-24  
>Fernando-32<br>Helina-19  
>Wilhelmina-28<br>James-29  
>Jessie-28]]<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Wedding Day Jitters!**

After that little bump four days ago, Ash and Misty seemed to bond even more over trusting each other, even going as far as Misty allowing Bianca near Ash, knowing he'll never fall for her and vise versa for Trip. Each day after that, they always were by each other's side, except for when they had their other things to do, but occasionally made eye contact from across the room. They settled on having the wedding in Humilau City then wait until after the Unova Conference wraps up before going on the honeymoon to Porta Vista.

"Yo, aren't you supposed to be in there?" Gary asked, walking out and sitting next to his friend, clearly surprised that he was outside and not inside trying the food. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

Ash chuckled. "Nope. Just needed a little air, that's all. I never figured so much had to be put into something like this. Good thing you only get married once for love. Remember this when you get married."

_**See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
>I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle<br>And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
>"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"<strong>_

"There's no way in hell I'm settling down quite yet, Ash. I may travel to Sinnoh and study some more Pokémon with Rowan. After all, Gramps will be wanting me to travel in his stead. Plus, knowing Lily, she's busy with the gym." Gary replied, giving Ash a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Well... Should it get that far, we'll be in-laws to each other.." He laughed at the look on Gary's face, which was one of horror and he knew his friend was joking. He saw Drew come out, looking as flushed as Ash did when he had to come out here for air. "How's it going in there, Drew?"

_**All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
>You know I wanna say 'em all just right<br>I lift your veil and angels start singing  
>Such a heavenly sight, yeah<strong>_

"Your mom and Misty are starting to wonder if you will get back in there and try to get Trip to back off. Once you left, he continued flirting with her again. It's taking May and Dawn to try to keep him away, but according to Brock, they pale in comparison when your mad." Drew explained.

Gary nodded as the three re-entered. "Ash here has the temper of a Primeape, Tauros and any other Pokémon that gets mad easily." He was about to say more when he felt the change in Ash's demeanour. He backed off, bringing Drew with him. "I'd back off... He may seem calm, but he's seething inside. I know that look all too well."

_**Lost in this moment with you  
>I am completely consumed<br>My feeling's so absolute  
>There's no doubt<strong>_

Brock sagged in relief and nudged Misty to get her to look at his friend. "Sorry. I knew you wanted a little breather, but I never counted on him taking advantage of the fact you were right outside."

Ash grinned. "Don't worry, Brock. No one did. I got this now." He said before hugging his love. "You alright now?"

Misty nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I'm fine now that I know that you were just outside. I have to thank May and Dawn, too."

_**Sealing our love with a kiss  
>Waited my whole life for this<br>Watching all my dreams come true  
>Lost in this moment with you<strong>_

That reminded Ash of the other reason he came back inside. Looking towards Dawn and May, he kissed Misty on the cheek before strolling over towards his other friends, who had Trip backed away from any decorations. "May, Dawn, I got it now. Thanks." He said, patting their shoulders and nodded towards Misty. "She wants to thank you, so I'll deal with him." When they back up, he first took his gloves off, not wanting them to get dirty. "So, Trip.. What part of 'Leave her alone' do you not get?" He asked calmly before rearing back and landing a well placed left hook into Trip's jaw and walking back to his fiancée and friends' sides. "That felt pretty good. I wanted to do that for a while, really."

Brock and Gary chuckled as Paul smiled. "Nice punch, man. Never knew you could throw a punch that bad." Paul commented.

_**_**I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song  
>Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes<br>Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
>"Please bless this brand new life," yeah<strong>_**_

"Let's say, I learned it back in the dojo in Kanto before my match against Sabrina. That and I did train with my Pokémon." He replied, looking around. "Place looks ready.. Or is there more to do yet?"

"It's done and ready for the party." Misty said, looping her arms around his right and looking out at the ballroom they just finished decorating for the reception, an old dance hall that was abandoned not too long ago. The wedding was taking place on the beach across the way, where it reminded Misty of Cerulean City's cape, where Bill used to live before moving to Johto.

_**_**Hey, lost in this moment with you  
>I am completely consumed<br>My feeling's so absolute  
>There's no doubt<strong>_**_

A mixture of red, blue, yellow and white were used in some part of the decoration, the couple's favorite colors. Each table could seat eight and surrounded the dance floor, where there would be so much dancing, including their first dance as a married couple. When she asked if he even knew how to dance, Ash had winked and told her to find out and that it would be a surprise for her.

Paul tapped Ash's shoulder and nodded in the direction of the clock. "Ash, time to go. We'll wait for you outside." He said, kissing Dawn and heading out the doors, followed by Drew, Max, Brock, Gary and Tracey after they all, minus Max, kissed their girls on either the mouth or cheek.

_**_**Sealing our love with a kiss  
>Waited my whole life for this<br>Watching all my dreams come true  
>Lost in this moment with you, yeah<strong>_**_

"What's he mean, honey? Time for what?" Misty asked, clearly confused.

"You'll see soon, dear. Don't worry, it's not anything bad.. In fact it's something that you'll never forget." Ash explained as best he could without giving away his secret and captured her mouth in a quick, but heated, kiss before following his friends. He was taking dancing lessons from Cynthia, Fantina and Winona. But, he couldn't tell her he never danced before in his life since the Maiden's Peak festival. "Sorry, guys. Got tied up." He flushed slightly, still being able to taste her on his mouth.

_**Lost in this moment with you  
>I am completely consumed<br>My feeling's so absolute  
>There's no doubt<strong>_

"Well, think about her when she finds out how much you've learned." Came Cynthia's reply as she and the other two joined them, along with fellow dancers.

"Oui. She shall be in awe of how magnifique you are on your feet." Fantina added, her accent making it nearly difficult to understand her.

_**_**Sealing our love with a kiss**_  
><em><strong>Waited my whole life for this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watching all my dreams come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in this moment with you<strong>_**_

Two hours later, Ash had finally finished up his lessons, as did the other guys, with what Winona called 'a grace that is as elegant as a flying Pokémon's move in the wind.' Heading towards his house, he gulped at the realization that he was getting married today and would probably have to listen to someone besides his mom. Shaking his head, he grabbed his bag and went into the living room, where the other guys were getting ready.

He managed to put on his shirt and vest without a problem, but ran into difficulty with his tie as his mom walked in. "Everyone's there, honey." His mom replied, helping him with his tie. "I can't believe this day's come already. You've grown up so much.. I barely recognise the little boy who was always trying to help me in the kitchen." She added, sniffing back her tears. "You remind me of your father so much. He'd be so proud now. There." She smiled and tucked in the tie behind his vest.

_**Lost in the moment**_  
><em><strong>In this moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in the moment, yeah<strong>_

"Thanks mom. Love ya." He smiled and hugged his mom before seeing her in an iridescent Taffeta gown which was draped with a bolero jacket with matching detail as her dress, which was a pretty brown, to match the trademark Ketchum eyes. It also had a fluted hemline, which really made her look younger. "You look nice, mom."

Brock grinned and patted his back. "You ready, man? Like your mom said, they're all waiting for at least you and your mom. I got to escort Wilhelmina, Drew has May, Paul Dawn and Cilan is actually escorting Iris. I heard that Daisy is going to be giving Misty away. That's about all." As he was about to leave, he paused and smiled. "Birch is here, too. But we all know Oak's doing the thing."

_**_**Lost in the moment**_  
><em><strong>In this moment with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in the moment, yeah<strong>_**_

Ash nodded and sighed, fixing his hair a little before giving his mom his arm. "I just hope she doesn't get cold feet." He gulped a little as he walked with his mom down the aisle, seeing many friends on either side.

"When I saw her, she was as nervous as you are, but completely eager to marry you." Delia replied, patting her son's cheek and went to the left side of the aisle just as Brock and Wilhelmina walked down.

Ash saw that the bridesmaids all had a sleek yellow dress with a red sash around their waist, figuring it was to show the unison of their colors. He got a nudge from Brock beside him. "Relax, man. Breath. You look like you're gonna get shot soon." Came the comment from Drew.

He sent them a glare that said 'What do expect? I'm nervous here.' as the piano that Duplica was playing hit familiar chords and every eye went to the end of the aisle, where Daisy stood with someone who looked like his Misty, yet completely different. He didn't even realize he was gaping until Brock nudged him again, snapping him out of his daydream as he watched the red-head that had stolen his heart make her way down towards him, holding on to her elder sister's arm. Only when the two arrive did he smile and take the hand from Daisy, who said something but he didn't hear her. "Wow.." Was all he could muster.

Oak chuckled lightly before motioning everyone to sit down before beginning. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Ashton Marcus Ketchum and Misty Rose Waterflower in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the joint effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife. Ash and Misty, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home. Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. Now they have written their own vows, so Ash, take it away."

At that command, he turn and stared into those greenish blue eyes that always intrigued him. "I, Ash Ketchum, take you, Misty Waterflower, to be my wife, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soul mate. Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean, but it will always flow. Through the good and bad, I want you to always know that I will be by your side. We have already been through a lot together and in sickness, I will nurse you back to health. In health, I will urge you on your path. In sadness, I will help you to remember. In happiness, I will be there make to memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich. And in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor. I acknowledge my love and respect for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise always to recognize you as an equal person and always to be conscious of your development as well as my own. I shall seek through kindness and understanding to achieve with you the life we have envisioned." As he said that, he slid the ring his mother gave him to use onto the same ring as he wrapped up his vows. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Misty had to hold back her tears, finally seeing that he truly was more romantic than when he proposed to her, as Max secretly slid the other ring into the hand at her side and sliding away before anyone noticed as she cleared her throat to say her vows. "I, Misty Waterflower, take you, Ash Ketchum, as the love of my life, my partner, my friend, my confidant, and my soul mate. I acknowledge my love and respect for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise always to recognize you as an equal person and always to be conscious of your development as well as my own. I shall seek through kindness and understanding to achieve with you the life we have envisioned. When you need someone to urge you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me." She said as she repeated his actions by sliding the ring onto his own finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Oak quickly wiped away a tear that gathered before continuing."And now, by the power vested in me by all leagues via their respectable officials, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss your blushing bride." He winked to signal that it was time for their first kiss as husband and wife. After Ash did just that, much to the catcalls and whistles of their friends, he held his hands up. "Family and friends, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchem!" The two newlyweds rushed down the aisle, trying to dodge rice that was thrown by everyone, but failing as they all went towards the ballroom, for the party.

**Bwahahaha. More long chapters. I have everything planned out, so be sure to review as much as you want! See ya'll in the next chapter!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	13. The Reception

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. God Gave Me You is owned by Blake Shelton and the song they dance to is Because You Loved Me, which is owned by Celine Dion.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Oak- 62(Dunno. =P)  
>Gary-22<br>Juniper-46  
>Iris-21<br>Cilan-25  
>Cress-25<br>Chili-25  
>Trip-19<br>Brock-26  
>Max-14<br>May-20  
>Drew-20<br>Dawn-19  
>Paul-21<br>Cynthia-35  
>Lily-24<br>Violet-26  
>Daisy-28<br>Tracey-23  
>Bianca-21<br>Roxie-24  
>Wilhelmina-28<br>James-29  
>Jessie-28<br>Stephan-20]]**

_Italics-Song that is playing at the time  
><strong>Bold Italics-Song I was listening to at the time.<strong>_

**Chapter Thirteen: The Reception**

While everyone filtered in to line up and congratulate them, Ash helped his wife to sit down before sitting himself, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "You are so damn beautiful, my dear, that I can't believe you're the same tomboy I fell in love with."

Misty grinned a little and straightened his tie a bit before looking up into her husband's brown eyes, filled with love for only her. "I could say the same about you, sweetie. I can hardly think of you being that stubborn trainer that hardly knew anything and somehow managed to catch my heart in the process."

_**I've been a walking heartache**_  
><em><strong>I've made a mess of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The person that I've been lately<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't who I wanna be<strong>_

Daisy Oak, Gary's sister, was the first to greet them. "You are one lucky girl, Rosey. Took Ashy-boy from all us poor souls. But, best wishes to you two and promise me to name your first daughter Annabel, after me, okay?" She joked, getting them both to laugh and blush.

Next was Duplica. "I must say, that was very touching.. I always wondered if you guys had feelings for each other. Be sure to stop by now and then, okay? Don't be strangers." They promised to make sure to do that. By the time everyone said their piece, the couple had to deal with the spoken praises from their closest friends.

_**But you stay here right beside me**_  
><em><strong>Watch as the storm blows through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you, cause<strong>_

Brock stood up and too the mic from Norman. "Well, where should I begin? I remember how the both of you bit each others heads off every time we got lost, blaming it on the other. Or when I found out not to joke around with Misty by thinking a piece of grass was a bug. It took that foot to the face to scare me out of that." The entire room laughed as Misty sent Brock a 'I'll kill you soon' look. "I even remember when Latias kissed your cheek, Ash, even though it was a Pokémon, I was shocked that you even got a kiss on the cheek. But, you two are hot-headed enough that you level each other out. Good luck and congrats, guys."

Jessie was next. "At first, I just thought you two hated each other's guts. But after trying to take Pikachu and nearly endangering you, I saw the spark between you guys. That's why we kinda teased you about being lovebirds. Thanks to you two it was your, well, ignorance that drove me to want to quit Team Rocket." She grinned. "Hope all will go great from here on out."

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt, and<strong>_  
><em><strong>For when I think I've lost my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you, gave me you<strong>_

Lily was next and Misty ducked her head, knowing exactly what her sister was about to say. "Well, guess you're not a little girl any more, Misty. Like, not even a bother, either. I like, knew that he meant a lot to you, but figured it was my imagination. I remember you telling us, when you were, like, a child that you wanted to find someone who can handle you. Looks like you found him. Like, you're a lucky guy, Ash. Even if she's our baby sister, we, like love her. Good luck and like, way to go." The mention of getting 'handled' made Misty bury her face more into her love's jacket, giggling a little.

Gary had a grin that made Ash shrink in his seat. "That reminds me a lot of what you told me growing up, Ashy-boy. You had the most irritating speech about wanting to become both a Pokémon professor, like Gramps, and a Pokémon master. Looks like you may get both eventually. And don't think I forgot how you screamed like a little girl at that Tentacruel that you managed to hook with the fishing pole. Priceless. Congrats, seriously." He tipped his champagne in their direction and sat down next to Lily.

_**There's more here than what were seeing**_  
><em><strong>A divine conspiracy<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you, an angel lovely<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could somehow fall for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be love's great martyr<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll be the flattered fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I need you, yeah<strong>_

Misty blinked and smiled gently at Ash, now knowing the reason he was so scared when the Tentacool and Tentacruel nearly destroyed Porta Vista. She giggled when Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder, hugging him in a way she knew all too well: Pikachu was congratulating Ash in his own way.

"Thanks, buddy." Was all that needed to be said as Pikachu went to give Misty the same hug he just received. He caught Bianca's glare and chuckled, ignoring her completely as the meal was finally served and conversations started up around the room. Grinning, he swiped his finger across their desert and waited until his wife turned her head, causing the icing to smear on her cheek and mouth. Before he got a fist to the face, he licked the icing off her cheek and kissed the rest off her mouth. "Couldn't resist." He stated, chuckling at her stunned face.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt and<strong>_  
><em><strong>For when I think I've lost my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you<strong>_

Misty grinned evilly and followed suit, but lingered a little longer than he did. "Oops. Finger slipped." She said, smiling in victory at his goofy look and pretended to eat her food while casting a glance at him now and then as Dawn got her attention besides her. "Sorry, Dawn. You were saying?"

Dawn giggled. "I was saying you owe me one for wearing this." She motioned at her dress before smiling. "I can't blame you for doing that to him, he looks like he saw something he liked. I wish I were like you, but I'm willing to wait. After all, it's not like I'm looking to marry Paul right away. He still has battles against a few Elite Four back in Sinnoh and I have my contests in Johto."

_**On my own I'm only**_  
><em><strong>Half of what I could be<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't do without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are stitched together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And what love has tethered<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pray we never unglue<strong>_

Misty smiled. "I know. I'll be your maid of honor at your wedding and won't complain about the dress, either. From what Ash told me about Paul, I wouldn't guess you would be dating someone so... distant at first. I guess love doesn't care about much when it strikes. I truly want to see a contest. May mentioned it's very different from normal battles."

"It is. You present your Pokémon instead of just making them battle." Dawn began to explain the differences before Piplup hopped on to the table, doing a small Bubblebeam that he liked using in contests, which startled the two girls. "Piplup! No. Not now." Dawn scolded before continuing the discussion.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the ups and downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you for the days of doubt and<strong>_  
><em><strong>For when I think I've lost my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are no words here left to say, it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>God gave me you, gave me you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He gave me you<strong>_

Misty nearly jumped when she saw the display, so engrossed with her conversation with Dawn that it actually was Pikachu that tapped the two into noticing. "Thanks a lot, Pikachu.." She said, petting him and giving him a small apple she had before resuming to listen to the differences. When Dawn finished up, she was not surprised that Dawn was so thrilled about contests, while she thought they weren't exactly good for her. "Sorry, Dawn. Maybe contests aren't my thing. As much fun as it sounds, I think I'll stick with battling for now.

Dawn nodded in agreement. "That's okay, not everyone is for contests. Maybe you could be, like, umm... A breeder that specializes in water types? Or something." She pondered a little.

A nudge snapped Ash out of his stupor and he saw Paul grinning at Drew, who did the nudging. "Guess I got sidetracked." Ash mumbled, sipping his champagne before continuing. "So, Drew, when will you finally grow some and ask May already?" He asked, chuckling at the blush growing on his friend's face.

"I just want to be sure she's ready for it, that's all. You know she is very... picky." Drew stuttered before sighing. "Maybe after the party.. But, enough about me and May, you better have some plan for tonight. After all, you two are both losing your virginity tonight, so to speak." He lowered his voice so the girls didn't hear.

"Course I do. I did pay attention to what Tracey told me, plus how much you keep bragging, Brock-o." He send a jibe at his best friend, getting him to laugh and Tracey to chuckle. "Which reminds me, Paul... How did Dawn win you over?"

"You have to ask? She wouldn't leave me alone with her bubbly personality... To be honest, I couldn't fight how much I've grown to love that bundle of hyper attitude. I may even ask her to marry me too..." Paul said, downing what looked like his third glass of champagne as Cilan took a seat across from Ash and leaned over.

"Got word from your mom that she'll wanna see you and Misty dance soon. So don't act surprised when-" He was interrupted when Delia walked over towards the mic.

"Let's not have the newlyweds get lazy, shall we? It's time for their first dance!" Delia happily announced and sent Ash the well-known 'So help me if you don't' look he's gotten used to receiving over the years.

Drew slapped his arm and chuckled. "Time to show off, twinkletoes." He joked, getting the guys to chuckle along with him.

Ash ignored the jibe and offered his new wife a hand, grinning at her when she had to gather her wits and do so. "Mom owes me one for this." He mumbled to her as he led her out on to the floor as the song his mom probably picked out started playing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true_

Misty was surprised when her still-surprising husband moved as if it were second nature to him to dance. Last thing she knew he was very clumsy with his feet. Then it struck her: he must have learned how to dance from someone! "So, this was the surprise you had for me, huh?" She asked lightly, still surprised.

"Yup. Learned from Fantina, Cynthia and Winona.. Didn't wanna make you regret marrying someone that used to have two left feet. Plus it helps me keep you surprised. But, yeah, I learned how to dance for ya." He replied, flushed that she caught on so fast to his secret. "I didn't want to pressure you, so I kept it a secret for a few weeks."

_For all the love I found in you _  
><em>I'll be forever thankful baby <em>  
><em>You're the one who held me up <em>  
><em>Never let me fall <em>  
><em>You're the one who saw me through through it all<em>

The notion that he did something that great for her brought another round of tears to her eyes. If she thought he couldn't get any sweeter, she was dead wrong now. "You're so sweet.. I wouldn't have minded having my feet getting stomped on, but it's still touching to know you did this for me and I love you for that." She pulled him into a kiss, finally ignoring the catcalls.

Ash nearly forgot his footing but recovered and kept them twirling without leaving her mouth once, except to breathe and smile. "You're very welcome. Did you know Drew may ask May to marry him sometime? He just isn't sure she wants him. Same thing for Paul." He chuckled, knowing the two would get him for telling their secret to her, but he was too damn happy to care.

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak <em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see <em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

"Really? Dawn was wondering when he would grow up and ask her already. May, however, may be shocked when that happens. Wait, isn't there some sort of rule saying a guy isn't supposed to tell one's secret to anyone, including their spouse? Or did that rule change?" She joked lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, both awaiting a response and listening to the song she deemed their song.

Ash shrugged lightly. "There is, but I don't care. I can take 'em. I think I'm crazy for even thinking I can take both Drew and Paul."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
><em>You gave me faith 'coz you believed <em>  
><em>I'm everything I am <em>  
><em>Because you loved me <em>

That got a laugh out of Misty. "You? Crazy? No. Not at all, you're as sane as the rest of our friends, if not more sane." She amended as their eyes saw May assaulting Drew's mouth with hers and Dawn talking Paul's ears off, but he was enjoying himself, even adding to the conversation while avoiding the jealous glare Kenny sent him. "I think Kenny's a little jealous of you and Paul."

"Oh? What gives you that idea?"

_You gave me wings and made me fly _  
><em>You touched my hand I could touch the sky <em>  
><em>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me <em>  
><em>You said no star was out of reach <em>  
><em>You stood by me and I stood tall<em>

"Cause, he's been glaring holes into you because you got married first and Paul has Dawn. I think Kenny always liked Dawn. After all, the nickname he gave her is a nice way to show you like someone." She explained, seeing her husband shake his head and smile.

"Really? Maybe I could use the nickname Gary's sister gave you, _Rosey_." He teased, dodging a hand that was aimed for his face and laughing. "I'm joking, love. I just think you're so cute when you get angry now." He stole another kiss before grinning like an idiot.

_I had your love I had it all _  
><em>I'm grateful for each day you gave me <em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know that much <em>  
><em>But I know this much is true <em>  
><em>I was blessed because I was loved by you<em>

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Mr. Ketchum, or else I would've... Well, I honestly don't know what I would've done." She admitted as a thoughtful look came upon her face and she giggled. "Well, I can think of a few things, but that'd cause suffering for both of us."

"Do I want to know what that is, _Mrs._ Ketchum?" He emphasized the prefix as well as pounding it into his mind that he held his whole world, his wife and best friend in his arms.

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak <em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see <em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

"I was planning on not allowing you to kiss me, but then I'd be suffering." She pouted at the thought of losing a kiss from him. _'He's become my addiction, but one I'm glad to have.'_

"That would be bad."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
><em>You gave me faith 'coz you believed <em>  
><em>I'm everything I am <em>  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

Meanwhile, with Dawn, May, Drew and Paul, Dawn grinned at her two friends as they seemed to be enjoying their dance together. "That's so romantic. After nearly thirteen years, their love finally is realized by them at last!" Dawn sighed dreamily and snuggled into Paul's arms. "I wouldn't dream of making you uncomfortable, hon, so, if we get married, it'll be simple." She said, giggling.

"You don't have to cut back on your dreams just for me, babe. It'll be **your** special day, not mine. And don't say 'if' quite yet." He teased lightly while watching as his former rival managed to dodge another hand. "Cause it **will** happen. I wasn't sure when to ask you.." He looked down into those blue eyes.

_You were always there for me _  
><em>The tender wind that carried me <em>  
><em>A light in the dark shining your love into my life <em>  
><em>You've been my inspiration <em>  
><em>Through the lies you were the truth <em>  
><em>My world is a better place because of you<em>

"Oh? Ask me what? Don't tell me..." Her eyes got watery as she sniffled.

"Not that. I love you and wouldn't dream of leaving you. I was going to ask if you would marry me."

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak <em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see <em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

"YES!" She nearly squealed and attacked his mouth with hers, which had him grabbing the table for support and caused May to finally break her lip-lock with Drew and stare at them, confused

"What's a 'yes', Dawn?" She asked, still flushed from her mini-makeout with Drew.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
><em>You gave me faith 'coz you believed <em>  
><em>I'm everything I am <em>  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

Dawn pulled back a little to look at May. "Paul just asked me to marry him, that's why I said 'yes'."

"Oh." Was all May managed before being plopped on the very seat Drew was vacating. "Drew?"

"Paul beat me to the punch. I was planning on asking you the same thing, May. Will you ma-" He was quickly interrupted by May's mouth once again, chuckling to himself that she said yes.

Misty nearly laughed when Paul fell out of his chair, but couldn't stop the giggle at Drew getting tackled by May, which earned a confused look from her husband, who pulled back from his resting spot near her neck. "I think Paul and Drew just proposed, but I can't tell." She murmured, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I figured they'd grow a pair and ask. They were worried they'd get turned down." Ash explained, returning to her neck and smiling before pulling away as the song slowly ended.

_I'm everything I am _  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

Misty smiled as he led her back to their seats but hauled her to his lap instead, causing her to giggle as other couples got out and danced now that the newlyweds finally finished. She fixed a stern look at him, pretending indifference. "This is hardly proper..."

Ash rolled his eyes and dove for her mouth, chuckling when she had to hang on to his shoulders least she drag them to the floor. "What was that about being proper? We aren't proper, never were, probably never will be." He replied before releasing her mouth again and reclined in the chair.

"I think we've had too much champagne." She mumbled, cuddling into his chest.

"Yeah, but it loosens up everyone. I think it's because of it that Paul and Drew finally proposed, really. Sure, there'll be one hell of a hangover for some people, but I know that won't be our worry. I can think of something that'll clear up any alcohol out of someone." He winked and took a drink of water, figuring he needed his head for the night to come.

Misty caught on and turned scarlet as she buried her head in his neck, both shocked at how loose his tongue was when he had a few glasses of champagne and how arousing the last statement made her. Before he could take another sip, she took the glass and took a sip, hoping to cool herself down. "Water now?" She asked, smiling and returning the glass to his hand.

"Yeah. Figured I needed something better than the champagne." He answered, drinking a little and placing the glass back on to the table as his mom walked over. "You owe me one, mom." He joked.

"I know, sweetie, but I saw how happy you two were out there. Cynthia told me you're a natural dancer, Ash. What'll you do after the Unova League's done?" She asked.

"Dunno. Probably settle down and start learning to become a Pokémon professor like Oak and Birch. And don't worry.. The grandkids will have to wait a bit." He replied, chuckling along with his mom at the reaction from his wife.

"I understand. I'm not pushing you. Right now, I'm just happy having a daughter-in-law." Delia said as she saw Birch wave her over. "If you'll excuse me."

"If you ask me, Birch has something for your mom." May's voice said, startling the two.

"That would explain a lot." Ash replied, sighing. _'Just great.. Well, Mom needs someone around, since I'll be busy with both Misty and becoming a professor like Gary is...'_ He blinked before chuckling and shaking his head, tilting his head back to see Stephan. "Hey, Stephen. You made it. Thought you were too busy to come." He said, unaware he mispronounced his friend's name.

"It's Stephan, but, who cares. I couldn't miss seeing you finally wed." He joked lightly as May and Dawn dragged Misty away to show her something. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it with you and carrot-tops? I heard about some other girl... Wait.. Wasn't that Bianca that told me that..?" He wondered.

"What other girl? The only girl I want happens to be the one I married. I doubt anyone can even get close to what she means to mean. Any way, Bianca's just jealous that I was engaged to Misty before I met Bianca." Ash shook his head before standing up and leaning against a wall. "Personality wise, Misty's got Bianca beat by a few miles."

"Ahh. Well, I can see Misty means a lot to you." Stephan said, sighing. "I wish I had someone like you."

"Well, I've known her since I was ten, so it was natural. As for you, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Ash said, grinning at his wife's back, wondering how the hell he'd be getting that off her. "So, you entering the Higaki Conference too?"

"You bet! I'll win it and be the champ of Unova!" He taunted.

"Dream on, I'll win it, and you'll be in second!" Ash returned, grinning.

"Please, you both will lose to me." Trip replied, smiling for once as he left. "See ya there and don't make me wait."

"Ahh, Trip. He's going down." Ash grumbled lightly before covering up a yawn. "How come these days go by so damn fast?"

"They always do." His mom replied. "Oh, hello there. I'm Ash's mom, Delia."

"Name's Stephan." Stephan replied.

"Nice to meet you, Stephan... Ash, why not head home.. You know, to.. rest?" She winked and laughed before walking back to Birch's side, who was with Oak, Elm and Rowan.

Drew, Paul and Gary gaped at Delia's innuendo while Ash and Brock just shook their heads. "Guess I should." He started to walk away when Brock and Tracey pulled him aside. "Come on, you two..."

"Remember our advice!" They both whispered and let him pass.

He arrived just as Dawn and May finished saying something that caused Misty to turn red before she turned and saw him come up. "What's up?"

"Just figured you'd want to get outta here. I, for one, think it's kinda dramatic in here." He sent a pointed glance at Bianca, whose eyes haven't left him for one second. "It's bad enough with her drilling holes into me, but to make up some sort of rumor about a girl is below the belt." He explained once the two were outside and heading towards his house. "I felt like punching someone, but didn't."

"May figured that was a rumor when she told me. There's only one red-head you know and that's me, so that makes no sense. What exactly were Gary and them gaping at?" She asked, stopping and taking her shoes off before continuing on.

"Let's say, Mom makes strange innuendos when she's had too much to drink." He answered as they got to the door and he unlocked it, swinging her up into his arms bridal style and entering the house. "You go on up and I'll make sure everything's secure. I'll be up after I'm done down here." He kissed her neck before heading into the kitchen, to ensure the doors were locked.

**Whew. Long chapter... nearly 4,300 words... Well, the next chapter will be what I've been known for: Ze lemon! =D  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	14. Giving into Desires

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. Takes place slightly before and during Best Wishes. I also made up Delia's maiden name, since it's not known. Like normal, I will mark the lemon where it begins. I listened mostly to Celine Dion's When You Say Nothing At All, Wedding Dress by JReyez & Tommy C, Your Man by Josh Turner and What Goes Around, Comes Around by Justin Timberlake for the entire chapter, cause they goes so damn well with this chapter, with the beats and stuff. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22]]**

**Chapter Fourteen: Giving Into Impulses.**

Misty placed her shoes on the mat before climbing the stairs, turning to the right and finding her way to the master bedroom, the room that she and Ash would share after tonight. While the guys were busy at the ballroom, she and Delia were moving her stuff into this same room, so she knew where her clothes were. She stared at her reflection in the mirror at one of the dressers as she unpinned her hair and fluffed it out. Tilting her head, she took out the earrings Ash gave her two months after asking her to marry him and placed them carefully in a box. Sighing, she realized she couldn't undo her dress alone and instead focused on removing her stockings and tossed them into the nearby hamper as she tried to untangle her hair from being pinned up for so long. When she looked in the mirror again, she saw Ash grinning at her and shaking his head.

"I'll never get why girls mess around with their hair so much." He said, placing his gloves on the other dresser and walking over to her. "Having problems with something already?" He teased and tugged on his tie before popping the buttons on his neck so he could breathe.

She wondered if it were the champagne speaking or her when she answered. "I can't undo my dress alone. Otherwise, not really. I think May and them were out to make getting out of this thing a living hell. Help?" She stood and offered her back, giggling when his fingers tickled her shoulders.

When she giggled, he couldn't fight smiling. "Never figured you were ticklish, hon..." He commented as he had his 'ahah' moment with undoing her dress, finishing so where she could remove it without any problems. He blinked before grinning when he noticed she didn't move away and slid his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, looking at her and trying to resist the urge to strip her down, throw her on to the bed and fuck her senseless. "Hope you're not planning about something, my dear."

**~~~~Lemon~~~~**

Misty smiled and turned in his arms, blinking innocently. "Who? Me? Planning? Nah, I was just trying to figure out what kind of innuendo she said to get that reaction from Gary." She was about to say more when his mouth robbed her of any words she was about to say by capturing it in a gentle kiss which slowly grew in intensity as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, keeping him in place and not noticing the dress slide down to pool at her feet.

She may have not noticed, but he did and pulled back, despite her disappointed murmur, and picked her back up before placing her gently on the bed. "Be right back. Don't want that dress to get dirty." He said, kissing her nose and leaving her embrace to put away the dress that, someday, their daughter may wear if they kept it in good shape. Once he finished that, he finished undoing his tie, stripped his coat and vest off, hanging them up next to her dress. When he walked back to the bed, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

She must have darted to the other closet and changed, because she now wore an aqua blue spaghetti strapped night gown with slits at her hips on both sides. He must've had a funny look on his face, because she blushed and giggled before scooting up, causing the straps to now rest on her elbows. "What? Couldn't I get comfortable, too?" She smiled as he seemed to trip over himself to get to her. _'That and I had to make sure I took my pill. Like he said, we'll have kids once everything settles down, like after the Conference is done. Or unless he decides otherwise.'_ She scooted to the edge and eagerly met his mouth as she worked on undoing his shirt while his own hands roamed her from her knee all the way to her waist under her night-gown. When she felt him hook his fingers into the sides of her panties, she had managed to untuck his shirt and finish unbuttoning it so it hung from him like a pirate almost while he moved so that they both were on the bed, her on her back and him hovering over her.

Ash chucked his shirt aside and trailed his mouth toward her neck, nipping lightly before roaming the available skin, mentally shuddering at how good she tasted and at each of her murmured groans that sounded breathless. When he pulled back to undo his belt, he couldn't help staring into her lovely eyes, enjoying the hooded look and darkening of said eyes to a deep emerald as he realized they were more green than blue. Smiling, he tossed his pants in the general direction of his shirt and returned to her mouth as he remembered to release her inner passion by trailing back down, this time to her right side. He helped her lean up and remove the nightgown before running his thumbs over her breasts, toying with her nipples until they became pebbled and caused her to arch up. He couldn't resist capturing the nub gently in his mouth, reminding himself that what he had now was very tender as he managed to hook his fingers back in her panties sides, chucking them aside and slowly ran his hand towards her pussy, brushing up and down against her slit, his cock growing at how wet she was.

Misty shuddered and squirmed slightly against his hand, arching when he started to suck on her nipple. Her hands ran through his hair as he continued to toy with her clit, even sliding a finger inside, which made her arch even more and slowly lose her thoughts from how good he was making her feel. It was if she were water herself as she yanked him back to her mouth, wanting more and flexing now against his fingers. _'When had he put two fingers in me? Who gives a fuck? I want more.'_ She had no idea she even said anything until he took his fingers out, earning a moan of frustration from her and causing her to slowly open her eyes to be captivated by his brown eyes nearly black from want and love. "I've waited... too long... Please.. Make me yours.. Ash..." She pleaded against his mouth and felt something hard brush against her clit and rest at her opening as he told her he loved her and that he was sorry for the next part.

Ash took one strong thrust and immediately stilled, inhaling her cry of pain while giving her time to adjust to his girth, which was eight and a half inches long and roughly three-inch width. While she adjusted, he silently enjoyed the feel of her fitting him like a glove, as if they were truly made for each other. He pulled away from her mouth to look at her, smiling in admiration at the flushed look that spread over her body, making it an erotic pink. He reached down and toyed with her nipples, one with her moisture making the nipple glisten while the other gently tugged on the other nipple. He leaned down and went to her ear. "Let me know when it doesn't hurt. I'll be a gentle as I can." He assured her, content to ignore the command from his cock to fuck her into oblivion.

She slowly adjusted to him and opened her eyes, nodding to let him know that he could move. When he rubbed her nipples, she felt herself melt and the pain floated away, replaced by a yearning to want more. As he started moving, she gave into the urge to kiss him senseless and tugged him back to her mouth, opening to his tongue without protest, even meeting it in her mouth before switching it up and demanding entrance to his own, getting both to groan and him to speed up a little more. When he hit a certain spot, she tossed her head back and started moaning with each thrust, matching his thrusts with one of her own and the two of them setting a rhythm as old as man. Her legs locked around his waist, opening her up even more. Her belly quivered as she started the climb towards something."Fuck... harder...my love... It.. Feels sooooo... goood... Yesssssss... I love you so muuch... I.. I.. I'm coming..." She gunted, panted, hissed and moaned just as her climax hit, making her cling to her husband and tightening around his cock.

At her command, he started thrusting harder and felt his entire body start tightening at the feel of her coming all over his cock, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Before he could reply, he thrust twice more and stilled as his seed shot into her, shuddering in relief at the knowledge that, for now, there wouldn't be a child. _'Not that I don't want any.. I'll just be a little busy the next few days with the competition. Afterwards, we'll have a child.' _The thought made him smile as he rolled to his back, bringing both her and grabbing the covers to cover them up. "Love you two, my dearest." He mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

**~~~End Lemon~~~~**

**Had a brainblock for awhile, but, you guys are worth the cold shower I'll probably need tonight (Yes. I take showers at night. So what?) I have the next chapter raring to go.. There maybe a surprise in it or maybe not. Dunno yet.  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	15. First Round Begins!

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. The rest of the story takes place during Best Wishes, so it may contain some spoilers later on. **

**[[Ages:  
><strong>**Ash-22  
><strong>**Misty-22  
><strong>**Delia-41(Dunno. =P)  
><strong>**Oak-62(Dunno. =P)  
><strong>**Gary-22  
><strong>**Iris-21  
><strong>**Cilan-25  
><strong>**Trip-19  
><strong>**Brock-26  
><strong>**Cynthia-35  
><strong>**Bianca-21  
><strong>**James-29  
><strong>**Jessie-28  
><strong>**Stephan-20  
><strong>**Virgil-18  
><strong>**Dino-20  
><strong>**Cameron-15  
><strong>**May-20  
><strong>**Drew-20  
><strong>**Max-14  
><strong>**Dawn-19  
><strong>**Paul-21  
><strong>**Tracey-23  
><strong>**Wilhelmina-28]]**

_'italics'=Pikachu translation_

**Chapter Fifteen: First Round Begins!**

The next morning, Misty woke up to arms wrapped around her waist loosely and remembered with a smile that he had claimed her as his wife. Stretching, she felt a slight twinge but knew it was natural after losing her virginity and climbed out of bed, heading to her closet before turning and floating into the bathroom, stopping to see a glow in her face in the mirror. A smile was still present as she finished washing up and went downstairs, to see Delia and the others were still here, the smile turning into a blush.

"Morning, dear. Breakfast?" Delia asked.

"Yes, please." She murmured. "When'd you guys get here?"

Drew shrugged. "A few moments ago, so no need to be so embarrassed." He grinned before getting elbowed by May. "Sorry."

May giggled and nodded. "Drew's right. We just got here."

Delia poked her head out of the kitchen as Dawn brought out some tea. "Why don't you go wake up that lazy husband of yours and tell him breakfast is ready?" She winked before returning to the kitchen.

Misty giggled and returned upstairs to get her husband up, figuring he would wake up for her. She crawled to lay on him and kissed his mouth lightly. "Time to wake up, honey. Today's the start of the competition." She smiled at his sleepy look before he smiled. "Plus, your mom is making breakfast."

Ash chuckled and waited until she scooted to the edge of the bed before following and sitting besides her, pulling her close and kissing her. "Let them know I'll be down shortly." He said with a grin and nipped at her lips.

She nodded and went back downstairs and sat by Wilhelmina and Brock. "He'll be right down. I bet he'll do great in the beginning.. Then it may get a little stressful afterwards. It was like that in the Indigo Plateau competition. He managed to beat Gary, by not Richie due to Charizard's, erm, problem."

"I remember that. I saw him after that match and it took me taunting him to get him fired up about the next step." Gary replied, grinning a little before tipping his glass to someone behind Brock. "Mornin, Ashy-boy."

"It's too early for me to even think of a comeback." Came his reply as he sat next to Misty and Pikachu hopped on to her lap.

"Oh, here. Joy wanted us to both wish you luck and to give you back your Pokémon. She said they are eager for the matches." Brock said, handing him the Pokéballs, followed by Misty's.

"I hope so. I know I am." Ash replied as they ate and talked about the matches before they left for Vertress City, which wasn't far from his place, about an hour's walk away. Along the way, they met up with their friends, who actually were staying in Vertress City, at a hotel. "Hey guys, who's this?"

Stephan smiled. "This is Cameron and his Riolu. Cameron, this is Ash Ketchum, the one I've been telling you about."

"You mean the one that just got hitched? Wow. Nice to meet ya! I hope we have a good match, if we both don't get eliminated first." Cameron said, smiling and shaking his hand before seeing Misty. "You must be Misty. Stephen mentioned you and said—" He was muffled by Stephan covering his mouth with his hands.

"Said what?" Misty asked, blinking at the two.

"Nothing! I didn't say nothing!" Stephan quickly answered. "Umm, looks like registration's about to begin." He tore off for the desk, where Nurse Joy was waiting with other receptionists.

"What did he exactly say, Cameron?" Ash asked.

"Let's say he has a major crush on your wife. He kept going on how pretty she was or something." Cameron answered, getting both to laugh.

"Sounds like Trip all over again." Misty replied as they followed suit and went up to Nurse Joy.

"Are all of you participating?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No. We're just here to watch. We'll be in the stands, so good luck." Misty told Ash and quickly kissed his cheek and followed the others towards the stands.

"Okay. Please hand me your pokedexes." Joy said, holding her hand out and let the nearby computer scan each one. "Alright, you are all registered. Good luck!"

Ash was about to head in but saw Trip walk up and shook his head, resuming his walk in with Cameron and Stephan.

"What happened to Trip?" Stephan asked.

"He found out the hard way not to flirt with Misty. I can throw a good punch if that happens." Ash replied proudly, knowing that was true and chuckled at Stephan's face. "Don't worry, I won't punch you unless you think that you can try to take her away from me." He explained as they entered the arena, where other contenders were lined up and saw that his wife and friends found seats in the front row and joined the cheering when they entered. He waved at them and took his spot as some man walked to the podium.

"Welcome to the Vertress Conference, held here in Vertress City! All competitors are invited to use the nearby lodges and to enjoy themselves when they are not competing. Also, if you are eliminated, you may stay in the stands and root for other competitors! I am Freddy O'Martian and will be standing in for Charles Goodshow, who is temporarily on personal leave, as the conference President. I wish each person in this arena good luck and can't wait to see good battling! Now, the first round consists of single battles with one Pokémon used by each trainer. The 32 winning trainers will move on the next round. The second round is identical to the first, except the 16 winners will move on. Third round is the same, but only eight move on into the finals. Now, the last rounds are a series of full battles with the top 8 trainers participating. The winner of the Vertress Conference is the trainer that wins all the last rounds." He explained and went on. "With that, let us get under way with finding out the match-ups!" He announced, swinging his arm towards the giant screen as the matches were randomized, soon showing each trainers matches.

Ash smiled when he realized he was facing Trip in the first round, knowing he would enjoy beating him and saw that Stephan was in his section. "Yo, Stephan, good luck, you better win!"

"You too. After all, you're first, by the looks of it." Came the reply as all the others, except Ash and Trip, who was sporting a black and blue cheek from the other day.

"Alright! Starting things off is a well-known trainer all the way from Kanto, Ash Ketchum! And his opponent is Trip from Nuvema Town! Trainers ready? GO!" Said the announcer.

"Serperior, go!"

"Pikachu, looks like I need your help!" He said to his partner as Pikachu smiled and ran out to face Serperior. "Start things off good with a Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Dragon Tail!"

The impact sent Pikachu flying into a wall before it ran back, exhausted as Misty and the others looked on, concerned. "Come on, Ash... Think." Misty whispered as Oshawott came out to root them on. "Way to go, Oshawott.. You're so supportive." She said, not letting her eyes leave the match.

"Try an Electro Ball!" Ash commanded as that move was also dodged, along with the following Thunderbolt command and Pikachu is wrapped up in Serperior's tail. _'Looks bad... I have to think of something...' _That was when he saw Pikachu's tail was outside and got an idea. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail and focus Electro Ball to your tail!"

"Nice combo!" Brock applauded as Max cheered.

"It makes sense cause Pikachu's tail isn't wrapped up!" Max added. "Ash is so cool!"

"Max, now's not the time to fangasm!" May scolded.

"Counter with Dragon Tail once more!" Trip ordered as the attacks met and created a large explosion.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as the smoke cleared around his friend, showing it was barely standing, wobbling from time to time. "Hang in there, buddy."

The smoke cleared from the other side, showing Serperior knocked out. "Serperior is unable to battle, the match goes to Pikachu and Ash wins!" The referee announced, raising the red flag and pointing towards Ash's corner as he ran out to hug his Pokémon.

"You did it, pal!"

"Pikapi! Pikachu chu pikapika!" _'Ash! I couldn't have done it without you!'_ Pikachu said as they went into the locker room and headed up to watch other matches, their friends eagerly making room for them, Pikachu hopping into Misty's arms for a hug before hopping to stand next to Axew and Oshawott, both congradulating him.

Ash took his seat and sighed in relief. "That was a close one..." He said, fixing his hat before entwining his fingers with his wife's.

"But, you made it. It was amazing using Pikachu's tail." Misty said as the other matches went by, including Stephan's and Cameron's both of whom won their match and joined them.

"Told you I'd win, Ash." Stephan teased as the three awaited the next matches. The matches showed Ash would face Stephan, Cameron against another opponent and Virgil against Flora. "Wow. I won't let you beat me, Ash." He said, smiling and getting Ash to smile back.

"I won't hold back either." He replied as the first round came to an end with the next match ups announced.

**Amazing.. Hope ya'll like that. I just used highlights... Not much, just main stuff. Next time, it's on to Round two! BTW, I finished this chapter in between my two classes.  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	16. Onto Round Two and the Finals!

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. The rest of the story takes place during Best Wishes, so it may contain some spoilers later on. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

****[[Ages:  
>Ash-22<br>Misty-22  
>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>Gary-22  
>Juniper-46<br>Iris-21  
>Cilan-25<br>Cress-25  
>Chili-25<br>Trip-19  
>Brock-26<br>Max-14  
>May-20<br>Drew-20  
>Dawn-19<br>Paul-21  
>Bianca-21]]<strong>**

**Chapter Sixteen: Onto Round Two and the Finals!**

Misty waited for her husband, who still wasn't an early riser but getting better, holding his Pokéballs and had Pikachu on her shoulder. She sighed when he came downstairs and finished putting his hat on. "Everyone else is already at the arena. Any idea what you'll do against Stephan?" She asked, giving him the Pokéballs.

"I have an idea, but it all depends on his Pokémon. But, I may use Leavanny and Paliptoad. Give them a chance to show off a few new moves." He said, calculating in his head what to do, hugging her and heading off to the field to face Stephan.

"You made it. Thought you would've slept in!" Stephan teased from across the field.

"And miss this? No way!" Ash teased back as the referee motioned for them to toss out their first Pokémon. "Go, Leavanny!"

"Sawk, go!"

"Trainers begin!"

"Levanny, X-Scissor!"

"Counter with Cross Chop!"

As the match went on, both Levanny and Sawk were out, Palpitoad and Stephan's Liepard were next. Palpitoad proved to be the better of the two with a few Sludge Bombs. After returning Palpitoad, he and Stephan walked to the hall to await the next match and see who Ash'll face. Brock, Misty, and even Trip, waited with him. Trip apologized to them both and they set aside their differences and actually became friends.

"...And Cameron moves on to the next round! He'll face off against Ash in a few moments." The announcer said, getting the attention of the group as Cameron joined them.

"Nice. Like I told Stephan, I won't hold back. Just give it your all." Ash said, grinning.

"I figured and will do the same." Cameron replied.

"We will now begin the third round! Remember the top eight move on into the finals." Said the announcer.

"Let's go give them all a show, Ash." Cameron said as the two went out together and took their sides.

"Begin!"

Like the last match, it was Ash that dominated Cameron. The highlight was Riolu finally evolved in its fight against Paliptoad. Ash and Cameron left the arena, to see who Ash may fight in the next round. It was Ash against Virgil then Dino versus the winner. Ash's match would take place in a few hours, giving him the much needed break he needed. They all went out to a nearby restaurant where participants and friends ate for free. Jessie and James tagged along.

"I have to say, you've gotten stronger since the last time we've seen you." James commented as they took their seats.

"Thanks, I kinda thought I was close to losing a few times. You kept me on my toes, Cameron. Especially after Riolu's evolution." Ash said between bites of food.

"I should say the same of you. Countering Lucario's Aura Sphere was genius." Cameron replied, smiling. "Now, don't you dare lose. I'll feel bad losing to you if you lose."

"Don't jynx me now, Cameron." He joked.

"Yeah. Don't want Ashy-boy here to get nervous now." Gary chuckled, ignoring the glare Ash sent his way. "What do you think you'll do against Virgil, knowing part of his team?"

"I'll have to first figure out how to deal with his Eeveelutions. He may start with one, so I'll just have to see which one he sends out first." Ash pondered, going through possible outcomes.

"Just plan for at least his Glaceon." Trip commented. "That Glaceon is strong."

"I know... Hmm.. Well, I'll just go with the flow for a while."

"That does seem to work for you a lot." Misty said, giggling as they returned to the arena for the last round and to watch how well he does.

The match between Ash and Virgil went on, each taking one Pokémon out with another, leaving only Pignite on Ash's side and Glaceon on Virgil's side. Despite the type advantage, Pignite was getting beat by Glaceon's speed. However, Pignite, after being ordered to do Fire Pledge, managed to finally hit Glaceon and knock it out, sending the crowd into a riot of cheers as Ash hugged Pignite, along with Pikachu.

"We did it, Pignite. Thank you! We're moving on!" Ash said, grinning as if he won the lottery and strolling into the hallway to go heal his friends before his next match against Dino. "Just think, Pikachu, one more battle then I win the conference!" He said as Pikachu hopped down and smiled at him, right before his hat was pulled over his head and familiar lips met his.

Misty pulled back and hugged him, happiness overflowing at the fact that her love was one battle away from winning a conference. "Congrats, my dear." She murmured before backing up and allowing Brock to be the first to give him a noogie, followed by Gary pulling him into a headlock that even she could get out of.

"Ashy-boy, you made even me be on the edge of my seat." Gary taunted lightly and grinned at his childhood friend/rival.

"That's something." Ash teased back, fixing his hat and smiling, still reeling from his lover's kiss as Joy gave him his Pokémon. "Thanks Joy."

"Glad to help and good luck against Dino." Joy said, returning to her counter to heal other trainer's Pokémon.

"At least you know his Pokémon." Iris said as Axew celebrated with Pikachu, who was ready to battle again. "Not to be rude or anything like that, but he has an impressive Dragon-type!"

"Yeah.. I know.. That Druddigon." Ash said, already formulating a plan as he said goodbye to them for now and waited in the entrance for his name to be called.

"Alright, women, gentlemen and Pokémon, this is it! The last round! Introducing, in the red corner, a very talented young man who recently turned 23 and just got married, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The announcer called as a spotlight awaited him to walk into it. When he did, the crowd erupted in chants, cheers and a few catcalls as he walked to his spot and waved. "In the green corner, Dino!" Dino walked out and the battle immediately began, him sending out Deerling first.

"Unfezant, I choose you!" Ash called, nearly losing his hat as he called out his Pokémon, but managed to keep it on. "Aerial Ace!"

Before Dino could even counter, Deerling was sent flying past him into a wall, getting knocked out. "Mandibuzz, go!"

"So, air battle, huh? Unfezant, use Air Cutter!"

"Dodge and use Brave Bird!"

"Nice! I was waiting for that move. Unfezant, counter with Aerial Ace, full power!"

"'Full power'?" Iris asked, confused.

"You see, Ash's Pokémon trust him enough to use all their power to power up a select move. Like Pikachu has a high-powered Thunder he used a lot against Jessie and James. Bulbasaur, another Pokémon of his, had a very strong Solarbeam. He also has Pokémon that he asks to even lighten their power for a beginning trainer. Brock, remember his battle with Casey in Johto?" Misty explained.

"Yeah. Ash had his Charizard use a tiny Ember to not overpower her. Even that managed to beat her." Brock finished.

"Ahh. So super power then?" Iris asked, getting both to nod and return to watching. As the two attacks met, it created an explosion and, when the dust cleared on both sides, Mandibuzz was knocked out and Unfezant was standing. He was tired, but standing.

"See, if they do full power, sometimes they exhaust themselves." Misty added, knowing Unfezant will be easily knocked out with the next Pokémon.

"Darmanitan, go and start with Fire Punch!" Dino commanded as the move hit, knocking out Unfezant easily.

"Nice job, Unfezant, you earned this rest. Krookodile, I choose you!"

"Huh? Krookodile?" Cameron asked.

"His Krokorok evolved a while back." Cilan answered. "That'll be a good match up."

"Brick Break, Darmanitan!"

"Counter with Stone Edge!"

Eventually it was down to Pikachu and Druddigon, each of which were starting to get tired from all the attacks they used.

"They're both tired..." May said, glancing and seeing Misty's hands nearly destroying a napkin she had. She smiled and reached over and patted the hands. "Don't worry.. He'll come through. I know it." She whispered, getting Misty to blink and nod.

"I know.. I'm used to this by now with him. It's not the first competition like this that I've been on edge for." Misty explained before slowly standing up and heading to the aisle. "I'll be right back." She explained and headed to the bathroom, running as soon and she was in the hallway, nearly running under Jessie. "Sorry, Jessie." She mumbled before dodging inside. When she came out, she was a little pale, but feeling better and met up with Jessie again. "Sorry about earlier, Jessie. It must've been something I ate at the restaurant."

"No biggy. Here, have something else and see how that goes." She said as they took their seats, after she gave her some ice cream.

"Feeling better?" May asked, getting a nod.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to figure out what to do with Druddigon. _'Gotta end this fast... But, how?' _He thought as his eyes fell on one of Krookodile's holes from earlier. _'That's it!'_ "Pikachu, dive into one of the holes!" Pikachu nodded and did just that and it became a game of wac-a-Pikachu, with Druddigon missing every time, eventually tiring enough for one hit to be made. "Now, Electro Ball, let's go!" When Pikachu made contact with his attack, Druddigon fell and was out cold, thus allowing Pikachu the win. "YES! You were amazing, pal! We did it!" He said as Pikachu was suddenly filled with energy and started climbing around, eventually ending up on his hat.

The crowd went into an uproar at the match, cheering loudly, even drowning out the catcalls that were occasional throughout the match as the group let Misty head down to congratulate Ash first before they got a hold of him. "That's it, fans! Ash Ketchum as won the Vertress Conference! Congratulations, Ash!" Freddy O'Martian said as he handed him the Conference trophy and a news reporter came up to them.

"Ash Ketchum, what's your next plan? What will you do now that you've won the Vertress Conference?"

"Well, head home for good. I've done enough travelling and I figured I want to become a Pokémon professor like Professors Oak, Elm, Rowan, Birch and Juniper. I figured I've learned enough about Pokémon in the 13 years of travelling I've done. Plus I don't think my wife will want me to get too carried away with travelling and I wouldn't want to put her through that again." Ash explained, smiling a little at staying home. "That and I have been away far too long. So, I'll focus on becoming a Pokémon Professor." After that, the reporters let him walk into the very hallway he just entered a few days ago and just put his trophy on a nearby bench when he caught his wife and spun them around before kissing her lightly and chuckled when he saw the familiar look of 'anger' in her watery eyes.

"You... You... had me nervous, Ash!" She mock-yelled as she wrapped her arms around his chest and resting her cheek there, tears of relief streaming down her face with a small smile as well.

"Sorry, love... I tried not to, honestly. I never planned for Druddigon to be able to counter and have so much power. That's another reason I'll be staying in Kanto." Ash apologized and took her to sit down on his lap, holding her close and burying his nose in her hair, calming down and enjoying the peace for a while.

"Good.. That way I'll be able to hug you constantly." Misty giggled a little before remembering a call she had a few days ago after her sisters left Unova. "That and I'll be able to help you around the lab."

"What about the gym?" He asked.

"My sisters actually want to be the gym leaders now that I'll be, shall we say, busy for a long time to come. Besides, I want to stay with you and not have to constantly travel between Cerulean and Pallet." She explained, smiling at her choice of words and knowing her sisters actually said she'd be 'banging the bed, like, constantly'.

Ash caught on and chuckled. "Yeah, that's another reason for me to stay in Kanto." He heard the others coming and decided not to let his wife off his lap, completely comfortable as he was.

"I knew you could do it, Ash." May said, smiling. "I had to calm Misty down and remind her it was you that we were watching."

"Like I told her, I never figured that Druddigon was like that, really." He had a hunch his wife needed to go, so he let her up while he explained the last part. When he finished, he was clearly confused when she returned a little paler. "You feeling alright, hon?"

"Yeah.. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me. I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled and sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Guess I need to watch what I eat." She joked, smirking at the notion of having to watch what she ate.

"Alright then."

They decided to head back to Kanto, Trip not really thrilled, but eager to get back to training. Juniper, Trip, Cilan, Cress, Bianca, Chili and Iris sent them off, Bianca begging Ash to stay in Unova with her, even though she was there when he got married. Ash promised to keep in touch with them when he was able and Misty saying she'll be sure to remind him weekly to call them. Cilan wished Ash luck and informed him that he was going to train to be a A-Rank Connoisseurs. As they waved goodbye, Ash smiled at the memories and friends he made in Unova.

**That's it for this chapter, my good readers/reviewers. Chapter seventeen is already up and I'm working on that. Don't worry, my other fics haven't died, I just have so much inspiration for this fic right now!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	17. A Surprise

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. The rest of the story takes place during Best Wishes, so it may contain some spoilers later on. Pokémon owned by the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

**[[Ages:**  
><strong>Ash-22<strong>  
><strong>Misty-22<strong>  
><strong>Gary-22<strong>  
><strong>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<br>**Jessie-28**  
>Dr. Kristia Lou-32]]<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: A Surprise!**

About three weeks after the tournament in Unova, Ash was starting his training with Professor Oak to be a professor and Misty was in Breeder's School, learning about Water type Pokémon and what to look for if they are interested in their partner or not. Delia was glad that Ash had moved back to Pallet, a few houses down from his old house, near the Lab and a quick Fly on Pidgeot to the Breeder's School near Viridian City, between Pallet and the Indigo Plateau. Tracey was still Professor Oak's assistant, Gary was a Researcher now and gave Ash a little trouble when he was around Pallet.

Misty was occasionally sick, but it was passed off as different foods not agreeing with her. When she visited her mother-in-law, however, Delia took her to get checked out by a doctor to be sure it wasn't something bad. "Delia, I'm telling you, it's just minor. I'm sure whatever I have can't be serious enough to get me to see a doctor. Besides, I have classes today!" She complained, knowing that while she was arguing with her mother-in-law, Ash was busy doing research with Oak in Vermilion City.

"Being sick as long as you have isn't common. That and you do tend to out-eat Ash during meals." Delia explained as the doctor, Dr. Kristia Lou walked in.

"Well, Mrs. Ketchum, the results are back and you're completely healthy. However, you are three weeks pregnant. Congratulations." Dr. Lou said, smiling.

"Wh... What? But.. I've taken my pills daily." Misty stammered.

"Did you have any alcohol in the past three weeks?"

"Three weeks? Well, yes, I did. That was the day I married my husband and we were celebrating."

"I forgot to warn you that alcohol nullifies the pill, thus making it ineffective." Dr. Lou explained. "I suggest you come back every four weeks for a check up. I'll have it arranged around your schedule. Congratulations again, Mrs. Ketchum."

Misty stared at the sheet in her hand. _'I'm.. pregnant? But, we were going to wait for a while... Well, I guess that the little one wanted us to be parents early.'_ She smiled at her mother-in-law. "Looks like you're going to be a grandma after all. I guess when Ash gets back, I'll tell him the news." She said, picturing a few outcomes of his reaction to her pregnancy.

"Babies don't rely on when their parents are ready." Delia said, hugging her daughter and smiling with her. "Let's get you over to your classes, if you want."

"I think I'll be able to pay attention. Jessie's there, so I'll let her know, too." Misty explained as they went to the school and she went in, bumping into Jessie. "Hey, Jess." She said, nearly bubbling in excitement. "I just got back from the doctors and I have awesome news."

"Oh? What news? Are you alright?" Jessie asked as they sat down.

"Actually, I'm great. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Will you tell Ash when he gets back?" She asked.

"Definitely. That way, he knows the reason for me getting sick and sometimes out-eating him." Misty replied as they began their lessons. While she focused on her assignment, she was preparing her speech for Ash in her head. She finished and called for Pidgeot, heading home and finding that Ash was already home. "Hey, dear. You're back early." She said, receiving a kiss as she went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Along with her classes at the school, she was learning from Delia how to cook.

"Yeah, we decided to end it early, since Oak had to get back to the lab for a call. How was the class today?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"It was eventful. I first had to see Dr. Lou on your mom's orders and found out something good." She said, turning from the stove and wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know ow we planned to have kids later on, after everything's calmer?"

"'Course I do." He blinked in confusion, wondering where this was going.

"Well, Dr. Lou informed me that we're going to have one earlier than planned." She smiled a bit and repeated the news. "Because I'm pregnant." With the announcement made, she turned and went back to cooking, figuring he'd be out the door in a few seconds and decided to make him something for the trip to the lab. When she finished and put the food on the counter, she was swept into his arms, getting spun around and meeting his kiss with her own. They parted and she saw the happiness in his eyes, lightening them to a lighter brown. "I take it you're happy, even though what we planned went out the window?"

"I'm overjoyed, my love. I don't care that the plans went out the window, to be honest. I had things on my mind when I said that. How far are you exactly?" He wondered, still elated that he'd be a father soon.

"Three weeks. I learned that the champagne actually made my pill ineffective." She explained, giggling when he pulled back lightly and rested a hand on her still-flat abdomen. "That was why I can out-eat you sometimes and get sick, too. That's done, though." A squeal of laughter came from her mouth when he swung her into his arms again and kissed her deeply this time. She pulled back slightly. "What about eating?" She murmured when his hands placed her on the counter, a ways away from the food and trailed up her knee-length skirt, up towards her bare clit, causing her to moan softly.

**~~~LEMON WARNING!~~~**

"Where are your panties, Mrs. Ketchum?" Ash teased and grinned at his wife when he noticed she went without her panties again. "I have something better in mind for food, my love, and I'm sure you will enjoy it too." He teased against her mouth as he thrust two fingers easily into her pussy and knelt so his mouth could tease her clit. He groaned and began timing his licks with the thrusts of his fingers as his free hand went under her shirt, slid the right bra cup aside and toyed with her nipple, feeling it bud under his hand.

"I figured I'd go without. Never know when you'll pounce." She replied huskily before gasping at the boldness of her statement and at what his hands were doing to her, imitating what he'd soon be doing with his cock. Whenever he hit the right spot, she heard herself gasp out. "Oh... Aaaaassssssh.. Riiiiight there... Fuuuuuuck... Yeaaaaah... Fuck that pussy... Mmmmm.. More... Harder..." Her hips started their counter rhythm to his fingers, intensifying the pleasure and increasing the rate that would bring her closer to coming.

When she came, he prolonged it by quickly undoing his pants and boxers, he thrust inside right as she came and held still inside. Not that he could do much moving with her walls clamping down hard on him as she clung to his mouth, returning his kiss with a fevor and running her hands under his own shirt along his back. Only when she came down from her high did he begin thrusting into her, quickly making her begin to climb again. He had to hold on to the counter least he fall afterwards, sliding his hand back under her shirt to resume playing with her nipple while his right hand massaged her clit in time with each time he thrust in. Doing so caused her to cling even more to him as he started his own climb towards coming, groaning at her walls when they quivered around him during her climax, which led to his own. He thrust once more and shuddered at how good it was.

**~~~LEMON END~~~**

Misty panted to catch her breath, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders and rested her head near her elbow. Listening to hear he was panting as well made her smile at the fact that her mother-in-law was right about his stamina: he never ran out of energy it seemed. She then remembered that she had invited Jessie and James over for dinner as she kissed his cheek, giggling and scooting closer. "Hope you plan on pulling those back up. I nearly forgot to warn you Jessie and James'll be over for dinner. It was Jessie's idea to invite James." She said as he helped her off the counter before he fixed his pants and pulled her back into his arms. "I have to clean up. And I don't think I need help. Besides, I know you'll wanna compare notes with James, as long as he's in Kanto for a while before he heads back to Unova."

"Yeah.. Guess so. Just don't leave me alone to fend off Jessie and her teasing." He said, sighing and releasing her to head into the living room and wait for their friends.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure James'll save you a few times." Misty teased and giggled when he sighed in defeat, heading up to clean up and change her clothes.

Ash shook his head as Pikachu hopped on to his lap from coming back from his nap. "Hey, buddy. I'm going to be a dad, can you believe that?" He asked, mentally smirking at the idea of having a kid that'll be super stubborn like his or her mother.

"Pika? Pi kachupi pika pikapika!" _'Really? That's amazing news!'_ Pikachu said, smiling. Even though he probably didn't know what that meant, Pikachu was happy that Ash was happy. He hopped off and followed Ash to the door and greeted Meowth, Jessie and James. He was the last one to believe they were truly done with Team Rocket. "Pika! Pipikachu, pikachu-pi pika pikapi pikachu chuchu?" _'Meowth! Did you know Misty and Ash are having a baby?' _He asked as he and Meowth went to sit on the ottoman by the couch.

"Yeah. Jessie told me. Congratulations, by the way." Meowth said, smiling.

"Thanks. It kinda upsets the plans a little, but I don't mind the more I get used to the idea." Ash explained as the three went into the kitchen.

Misty came down and waved at Meowth. "Hi." She said, smiling.

"Congratulations." Meowth added as she went into the kitchen before resuming his talk with Pikachu.

When she entered the kitchen, she had to smile at how involved James and Ash were getting with their talk as she went to get some plates and Jessie met her there, James and Ash taking the conversation outside, since it was nice out. "Looks like they had a lot to talk about." She commented as she prepared two plates for her and Ash, Jessie doing the same for her and James.

"Yeah, according to James, Juniper may have found some new species of pokemon. A lot is foggy, but he mentioned at least five new pokemon are current. The names, species, types and things like that are still a mystery." Jessie explained as they joined the other two on the deck. "I already said it to Misty, but congratulations."

"Thanks. I have a hunch the kid'll be as stubborn as his or her's mother." He said, blinking at the thought. "If that's true, there's no way I'll win an argument anymore."

"You rarely do now, hon. I'm sure you won't mind it either like you don't mind it now." Misty teased and giggled.

"Wait... You're pregnant?" Asked James.

"Yeah. Where've you been the past few minutes?" Misty asked, grinning.

"Erm, I have no idea. Congratulations." James said, chuckling at the faces of the two.

They said thanks and resumed their conversations while they ate, Meowth and Pikachu joining them after a few minutes.

**Well, how's that for a surprise? I wasn't planning for them to have a kid for another few chapters. xD;  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	18. First Test!

**Sometimes, one person can change your whole life. Ash believes this about his best friend. Does Misty feel the same? Songs do not belong to me, nor does Pokémon or its characters. The rest of the story takes place during Best Wishes, so it may contain some spoilers later on. **

**[[Ages:****  
><strong>Ash-22<strong>  
><strong>Misty-22<br>**Brock-27  
><strong>Delia-41(Dunno. =P)<strong>  
><strong>Oak-62(Dunno. =P)<strong>  
><strong>Melissa Numidia-64<strong>  
><strong>Tolbert Goolish-67<strong>  
><strong>Okrano Pelzer-65]]<strong>**

**Chapter Eighteen: First Test!**

When Misty entered her fourth month of pregnancy, Oak informed Ash, over Delia's lunch, that his application had been approved and that there'll be three officials coming from the Indigo Professors Association within a day or two. That made even Delia blink.

"Don't those applications take a lot longer than three months?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. Normally it would take three years at the latest. But, the IPA know of Ash's accomplishments and want to test him as soon as possible." Oak explained. "I was surprised myself. They'll let me guide you, but nothing more. The other parts come from your memory."

"No problem. I know the basics already. What more could there be?" Ash said, grinning.

"That's exactly why- I wonder who that is." Oak asked as the four, including Pikachu, went to the door of the Ketchum residence. "Hello?"

"Ahh, Samuel... Been a long time. I saw you finally picked an heir to your research. Would've figured your grandson." The lady said, smiling.

"Ahh! Melissa Numidia, Tolbert Goolish and Okrano Pelzer. I take it IPA sent you?" Oak asked, smiling back as the group went outside.

"Yes. This must be the Ash Ketchum we've heard about from all your papers and phone calls." The man, Okrano, guessed looking at Ash over his bow-shaped glasses.

"Yes. This is him. He has amazing knowledge due to travelling around the world." Oak said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ketchum… I guess you'll want us to call you Ash. That's fine." The other man, Tolbert, said.

"Either works for me... Though the 'Mr.' makes me feel older than I am." Ash joked, rubbing his head. He never wore his hat much, except to annoy Misty whenever she needed a little cheering up. He also stopped wearing his gloves, figuring he'd forget to put them on some days. He even got a slight haircut, smoothing out the messiness that he was known for.

"Ahh, we know that all too well. Shall we start? I shouldn't take too long if you live up to what Samuel wrote." Melissa teased as the five left Delia and Misty at the porch with Pikachu being on Misty's shoulders.

"Well, this day could prove interesting." Misty commented.

"Yes. Wanna help Mimey and me pluck some vegetables?" Delia asked.

"Sure." Misty replied as she and Pikachu took one look at the way Ash left and went to join her in the garden.

~~~With Ash and the others~~~

"First, we'll see how well your bond is with the wild Pokémon." Tolbert explained.

"Gotcha. Ahh. There's an old friend of mine. Pidgeot!" Ash called to the large bird, who immediately landed.

"That's where your Pidgeotto went?" Oak asked.

"Mhm. Pidgeot here wanted to protect the Pidgeys on this route from a Fearow I kinda made mad my first day as a trainer." Ash explained. "How're things?"

"Pidgeottt!" Pidgeot replied as if saying all was good.

"Great. Better let ya get back. See ya soon, pal." Ash said, waving goodbye to his second Pokémon he caught.

"Well, that was excellent. Even though it's technically a wild Pokémon now, it appears your bond with it hasn't changed, in fact it may have grown." Melissa noted, smiling. "That's that part. The next one is how you fair catching the three starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. There is a Squirtle colony over here." She led the way to a pond, letting Ash keep going to test his stealth and if he could either catch a Squirtle or sneak an egg away to study it. When one rushed over, she thought he would've failed the test, but when the Squirtle handed him one of the eggs, she, along with the rest, were speechless.

That happened with a Bulbasaur group and a Charmander herd. Okrano chuckled when Ash had all three eggs securely in his arms. "That is remarkable! Samuel, you never told us he had a way with Pokémon." He joked as Ash rejoined them. "Amazing."

"Thanks. I knew a few of the Squirtles, a Bulbasaur and a Charmander. They pretty much will allow me a free egg whenever I feel like it." Ash explained, chuckling lightly. "I have had Pikachu since I was ten, so, of course I have a way with Pokémon."

"I'm convinced you are really a natural at Pokémon... I only have one question: will you want to carry on Samuel Oak's profession of studying Pokémon and human relationships?" Okrano asked.

"Definitely. I may have travelled all around the world, but there's still so much I haven't learned about bonds between us and Pokémon yet. It's kinda why I wanted to be a professor like Professor Oak after becoming a Pokémon Master." Ash explained as they all went back to his mom's place. "Mom! Misty! We're back!" He called out, chuckling. "Must be in the garden."

"Seems you know where even people are." Melissa commented, grinning.

"Nah, I just happen to know my mom and wife that well." Ash replied, placing the three incubators on the kitchen table as the four found the two in the garden. "See? Knew they'd be back here."

"Oh, sorry dear... Didn't hear you." Delia said, dusting her hands off.

"It's okay."

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be right back." Okrano said as the three went off inside.

"How'd it go?" Misty asked.

"Well, they pretty much said I was almost a natural with the wild Pokémon around here and stuff. Then they wondered if I'll be studying Pokémon and human relationships. And I will." Ash explained, tucking his hands in his pants and leaning on the rail at the bottom of the steps.

"He even surprised me. And I've known him all his life." Oak said, nodding his head as the three came back.

"Well, we gave our report verbally to IPA and they wanted us to have you sign this." Melissa stated, pulling a clipboard out of her lab coat and showed where he signed. "With that, congratulations, Ash Ketchum. You are now an official Pokémon Professor. Your license should be in the mail and arrive in a few days. You can start being a professor as soon as that license shows up. Welcome aboard." She said, shaking his hand before moving on to Misty. "So nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Melissa moved to Delia. "Delia, that is one smart boy you have." She teased as the other two followed Delia and Oak to the front door.

Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Way to go!" She pulled back so he could turn around and hug her back. "Once that license comes, you'll be called Professor Ketchum... It has a nice ring to it."

"Guess it does. But, it's not about the title for me. After all, studying the bonds between us and Pokémon is what I truly wanna do. Maybe mix in a few things I learned from Rowan, Elm, Juniper and Birch." Ash said, resting his nose in her shoulder for a bit before pulling away and entwining their fingers as they reentered the house for a little relaxation before heading to their place. "Speaking of that... When I came home, the certificate for ya was in the mailbox. I put it on the table so you could look at it."

"Oh. Silly me. I must've forgot to check the mail today." Misty said, smiling and lightly resting a hand on her tummy, which was a tiny bump now. She still had to wrap her head around the fact that she and Ash were five months away from being parents. "I bet Brock'll wanna know."

"Yeah. I'll let him know once the actual license comes. You know he'd want a little proof." Ash replied, before blinking as if remembering something and Pikachu tilted his head.

"Pika pi?" It asked.

"Just remembering something Rudy told me way back when we were traveling the Orange Islands." He replied, trying to think of what Rudy told him.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"I hope you know you're a very lucky guy Ash." The Trovita Island Gym Leader told him after handing Misty a bouquet of flowers._

_Ash stared with a blank look. "Lucky? Whaddya mean?"_

_Rudy chuckled and grinned. "You'll see someday."_

**_*End_ _Flashback*_**

Misty tilted her head at her husband. "Rudy...? Oh! The brother of Mahri.." Misty remembered, before giggling at the memory.

"Something funny?" Ash asked.

"Just remembering how jealous you got over Rudy and Danny way back then." Misty pointed out, smiling at the look of denial on Ash's face.

Ash hmm'd before grinning. "You were jealous over Melody and other girls... But, by now, you should've realized two things."

Misty tilted her head. "Two? What's that supposed to mean?"

A chuckle was a response to the second question. "The first thing is I was completely oblivious to any other girl besides you. And the second thing is I didn't even realize I fell for you as hard as I did until I talked to Max during the Millennium Comet." He answered as he saw Brock ahead in the cross roads in Pallet. "Brock, what's up?"

Brock smirked as the two did their handshake. "Just thought to stop by. That and Erika mentioned something about a certain person that'll be a dad."

Ash rubbed his head. "Yeah. We were just going to tell you, but I guess Erika beat us to it. But, yeah. Misty's pregnant."

Brock looked angry, but a grin really gave away the happiness. "Well, congratulations. Where're ya off to?"

Misty sighed and shook her head. "We were heading back home to make some snacks. That and my official certificate from the Breeder's School arrived."

"Sounds amazing. I think I have a few things left before I become a Pokemon Doctor." Brock replied.

"You'll get it. After all, I can't think of anyone better than you, Brock-o, to be a pokemon version of Doctor Proctor." He shuddered at the memory. "That guy..."

Pikachu mimicked Ash's expression and nodded. "Pikachu..." _'I agree.'_

Brock chuckled. "I think anyone's better than that guy." He nodded.

"Says someone who hit on every female within five miles." Misty teased.

Brock flushed guiltily. "That was before I met back up with Mina. She actually gets along with all my siblings, despite the fact she's rich."

Ash grinned. "Sometimes people surprise you. They're almost like pokemon: eager to adapt or change based on the environment... I should remember to research that later." He nodded. "Though, not for awhile. For a few days, I'll be still under Professor Oak's teachings. I can't wait to begin!" He clenched his fist in his old way of being excited.

"Same old Ash." Brock commented. "So you passed the test?"

"Yup. They were all surprised at how I interacted with the wild pokemon as if they were my friends." Ash blinked. "Say, Brock, why don't ya come have some snacks? Mist actually hasn't killed anyone yet." He grinned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?! I could cook before, but I couldn't prove it." Misty glared before grinning. "So, when exactly will you finally settle down, Brock?"

"Erm.. Umm.. I hadn't thought of that..." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, you better think like that soon." Ash joked as he unlocked the house. "Man.. I actually missed being home. Now... Where'd those notes James gave me go?" He dove into the pile of papers on the coffee table to not only straighten them up, but find the latest notes James had sent.

"Wow... He actually likes research?" Brock grinned.

"Hard to believe, but, yeah. Once he's like this, the only thing he'll stop for is one of two things: food or sleep." Misty said.


End file.
